27 à la maison
by Babel121
Summary: Crossover, YAOI. Suivez avec nous la formation de la famille la plus hétéroclite ayant jamais existée !
1. Posage du décor…

**Auteuses **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr) et Machan )

**Titre **: 27 à la maison.

**Genre **: Cross-over (on vous dit pas avec quoi, vous allez deviner !!! Naaaan, on est pas sadique à ce point, alors c'est : Final Fantasy VII et VIII, Bloody Roar, Kingdom Hearts, Zelda, Harry Potter, Olive et Tom et Prince of Tennis. Vi, vi on a réussit à mettre tout ça ensemble !! ) Yaoi (bien entendu !!! ) Et délire généalogique (vous comprendrez…)

**Couples **: Beaucoup, des classiques et des inédits.

**Disclaimer **: Aucun des bishonens de cette fic ne nous appartient… et les filles encore moins !!! 

**Note **: -Fic sponsorisée par Schokobons, Petits Cœurs chococroc, Mars, Kit et Kat… Miaou… Euh nan, Kit Kat… et Coca Cola Light Lemon !!!

-Pour les âges des persos, allez voir la généalogie… (Je sais pas où la mettre alors si vous la voulez, envoyez-moi un mail et je vous l'enverrais )

****

**27 A LA MAISON **

**1ère Partie** : Posage du décor…

Il était une fois dans un lointain pays, en France [[1]], au milieu des hautes montagnes alpines [[2]], le château de Poudlard qui avait été déménagé après son rachat par la famille héroïne de notre histoire quand l'école de sorcellerie qui y était installée avait fermé ses portes. En effet, la célèbre école s'était trouvée de nouveaux locaux dans un château beaucoup plus grand. C'est ça la célébrité, ça attire du monde et faut bien arriver à le caser quelque part…

Dans ce château, au milieu d'une cuisine aménagée, un homme était en train de faire la cuisine, observé par deux enfants qui bavaient sur le plat préparé. [[3]]

-Youffie, Sora, vous savez, je crois pas que la bave fasse partie de la recette du Fondant au chocolat…

-Maieuh !!! Papi Vincent !!! Ca sent siiiii booooon !!!! Se plaignit Youffie.

-Peut-être mais ce gâteau sera seulement pour ce soir !! Vous ne voulez quand même pas manger le gâteau d'anniversaire de votre grand-père ? Mais en attendant, si vous voulez, le temps qu'il cuise, je peux vous faire quelques crêpes, j'ai préparé la pâte ce matin.

-Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S'écrièrent les deux enfants en cœur.

Vincent sorti alors deux grandes poêles d'un placard, se prépara une petite tasse remplie d'huile et commença à préparer les crêpes.

-C'est long aussi !!! Se plaignit Sora.

-Et si je vous racontais une histoire pour vous faire patienter ?

-Vi vi !!!

-Que voulez vous que je vous raconte ?

-Comment t'as rencontré Papi Laguna ? Ca a été le coup de foudre ou pas ? Et pis, vous vous êtes rencontré o ? Et ça s'est passé comment ?

-Vi, vi calme-toi Youffie, je vais vous raconter… Alors, eumh… La première rencontre a été assez… comment dire… mouvementée !!! Votre grand-père ne s'en souvient même pas… il faut dire que j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas… Alors, ça sera notre petit secret entre nous, d'accord ? Vous ne lui en parlerez pas ?

-Promis, promis, promis !!!!! Acquiescèrent-ils vigoureusement.

-Voilà comment ça s'est pass

###Flash-back###

Quelque part dans les montagnes, trois hommes fuyaient leurs ennemis et trouvèrent refuge dans un cimetière. Ils se cachèrent dans la première crypte qu'ils rencontrèrent, refermant la lourde porte de métal derrière eux. Il se dissimulèrent derrière le caveau refermant le cercueil, attendant patiemment de voir si leurs ennemis les retrouveraient.

-Ouh c'est pas bon, c'est pas bon, c'est pas bon du tout l !!! Mais vraiment pas bon !!

-Tais-toi Laguna !!! Si tu continues à parler comme ça, ils vont nous repérer !!!! Le réprimanda Kyros.

-Oki, j'ai compris, motus et bouche cousue !!! J'serais muet comme une tombe, non un cimetière, comme cette crypte !!!

-Laguna !!! Ta gueule !!!

Le brun se tus brusquement, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, kalachnikov contre la poitrine. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'ils n'entendent aucun bruit. Laguna, reprenant courage, se souleva légèrement pour observer par-dessus le caveau. Pour voir la serrure sauter sous les balles de leurs poursuivants.

-Oh putain de merde !!!! Ils sont déjà l !!!

Il se replaça derrière et rechargea son arme, se préparant à se battre pour sa vie.

La porte fut ouverte brutalement d'un coup de pied et des tirs commencèrent à se faire entendre à l'intérieur de la crypte.

-Ohputainohputainohputainohputainohputain, oh putain de merde de chiotte de bordel à cul !!! [[4]] Cria Laguna en se levant pour tirer à son tour.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de vider son premier chargeur qu'une grenade explosa près du caveau, les projetant contre le mur de derrière, les assommant à moitié.

Ils ne virent alors pas le couvercle du caveau sauter, libérant par la même occasion une ombre noire se jetant sur les assaillants.

Quand Laguna reprit ses esprits, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le tombeau. Il se releva légèrement, prenant appui sur le mur, et le vit. Un homme seul, debout au milieu des cadavres des soldats à terre, du sang recouvrant presque totalement le sol et les parois.

Sous le choc, Loire retomba à terre, son pied cognant contre son arme, faisant un bruit sourd que l'homme entendit immédiatement.

Il se retourna vers lui et Laguna put voir qu'il portait une grande cape rouge sombre montant jusqu'à son nez, ne laissant deviner que ses yeux entre les longues mèches ébènes retombant sur son visage. Regard rouge sang qui se fixa sur lui immédiatement.

Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'homme était déjà sur lui et l'avait attrapé par le cou et décollé du sol, le collant contre le mur. Il essaya de se débattre mais la prise était bien trop forte. Vincent rapprocha lentement son visage de lui, lui inclinant le visage sur le coté, dévoilant sa jugulaire.

Le brun aux yeux verts sentit alors deux crocs lui transpercer la peau et son sang couler peu à peu dans la gorge du vampire.

Il perdit toute volonté de se battre, sa vie le quittant au même rythme que le liquide carmin s'écoulait.

Vincent étanchait petit à petit la soif qui le dévorait de l'intérieur depuis son réveil, sa conscience revenant au fur et à mesure que la bête en lui s'apaisait.

Quand il fut pleinement conscient de ses actes, il se rendit compte que l'homme lui ayant servit de repas était à la limite de l'anémie. Pour ne pas dire presque mort.

Ne voulant pas avoir un cadavre de plus sur la conscience, il fit ce qu'il put pour ne pas qu'il meure. Il retira ses incisives de la peau fine et lécha la plaie pour la refermer. [[5]] Tenant le corps du jeune homme dans ses bras, il se mordit la lèvre et se pencha sur lui [[6]], soudant sa bouche ensanglantée à la sienne pour laisser couler un peu de son sang dans sa gorge.

Il le reposa ensuite délicatement au sol et disparut ensuite parmi les ombres de la nuit, après avoir jeté un dernier regard au corps endormi de Laguna.

###Fin du flash-back###

**Tsuzuku…**

Machan : Gn ? ? ?

Babel : A suivre si tu préfères… --

Machan : Aaaaah !!! 

_Totale gagatisation de Machan_

Babel : Tu sais, on a finit cette partie, tu peux arrêter de gagatiser…

Machan : Mais dans ma tête, ça finit pas comme ça !!! Ca va beaaaauuuucoup plus loin !!!!

Babel : Tu sais, y'a toujours Kyros et Ward dans un coin de la salle aussi… --

Machan : Et alors, ils sont dans les vapes !!! Ca va !!!! De toutes façons, ils peuvent toujours faire ça dans le cercueil !!!

Babel : -.- Mais bien sûr !!! Tu sais que t'es grave ?

Machan : Regarde !!! Un gigot volant !!! "-[]-" (smiley un peu raté du gigot volant.. --)

Babel : . Vraiment grave !!!

Machan : Maieuh… éè Au fait, on a parlé de Lucrétia et Raine… C'est pas que j'y tienne particulièrement mais bon…

Babel : C'est pas grave ça !!! Elles sont sur la généalogie, ça suffit !!!

Machan : Mouais, elles sont mortes et enterrées maintenant sous la pierre où y'a écrit 'ci-gît' hein !?!

Babel : Ouif, avec les vers et les cloportes !!!

Machan : Si tu veux… Mais en Amazonie, hein !

Babel : Pourquoi pas ? C'est bien l'Amazonie, c'est loin !!!

* * *

[1] Machan : Euh... en fait, c'était pas si loin que ça.

Babel : Ca dépend du point de vue où on se place !!!

Machan : C'est vrai que si t'es sur Pluton, c'est loin … --

Babel : 

[2] Machan, _debout sur le lit_ : Schuss mon frère !!!

Babel : Non Machan, le pingu n'est pas encore l !!! -.- 

[3] Machan : Moi, c'est pas sur le plat que je bave !!!

Babel : -- On s'en doute…

[4] Machan : Oh Cid !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ?!!!! Oo

Babel : C'est pas ça, c'est juste que Gugu à pris des cours avec lui pour mieux jouer la scène… -.-

[5] Machan : Ah ! Il sait refermer une plaie ? ? ?

Babel : Mais vi, c'est Vince quand même !!! Il est trop fort !!!

Machan : -.- Si tu le dis Babel, si tu le dis…

[6] Machan : Et lui donna un baiser passionn !!! _totale gagatisation_

Babel : -- Nan, pas encore, là, il lui donne juste de son sang…

Machan : Bah ,tu sais, il peut faire les deux, c'est comme le shampoing : deux en un.

Babel : -.- Pas encore, le baiser passionné ça attendra encore un peu…


	2. Les crêpes, c’est bon !

**Auteuses **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr) et Machan )

**Titre **: 27 à la maison.

**Genre **: Cross-over (on vous dit pas avec quoi, vous allez deviner !!! Naaaan, on est pas sadique à ce point, alors c'est : Final Fantasy VII et VIII, Bloody Roar, Kingdom Hearts, Zelda, Harry Potter, Olive et Tom et Prince of Tennis. Vi, vi on a réussit à mettre tout ça ensemble !! ) Yaoi (bien entendu !!! ) Et délire généalogique (vous comprendrez…)

**Couples **: Beaucoup, des classiques et des inédits.

**Disclamer **: Aucun des bishonens de cette fic ne nous appartient… et les filles encore moins !!! 

**Note **: -Fic sponsorisée par Schokobons, Petits Cœurs chococroc, Mars, Kit et Kat… Miaou… Euh nan, Kit Kat… et Coca Cola Light Lemon !!!

-Pour les âges des persos, allez voir la généalogie…

**27 A LA MAISON**

**2ème Partie** : Les crêpes, c'est bon !!!

-Voilà donc comment s'est passée notre première rencontre… finit Vincent en se tournant vers les enfants pour voir leur réaction.

Youffie affichait un grand sourire béat, les yeux remplis de petites n'étoiles alors que Sora s'était arrêté momentanément dans son empifrage de crêpes, du Nuttela tout autour de la bouche. Il était figé, la crêpe à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, le chocolat coulant sur ses doigts.

Vincent eut un sourire doux en les voyant ainsi. Il venait se finir de préparer la pile de crêpes et leur proposa de s'installer dans le salon le temps que le gâteau finisse de cuire.

Sur le chemin, Youffie lui posa une question.

-Au fait, Papi, pourquoi Laguna, il se souvient pas de cette rencontre ?

-Tu vois ma petite puce, à se moment là, je ne savais pas que je le rencontrerais à nouveau, et encore moins que l'on tomberait amoureux !!! J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux pour lui de ne pas se souvenir d'une rencontre avec un vampire.

-Mouais, pas bête… lui répondit Youffie, peu convaincue.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le grand salon, Vincent s'installant dans le plus grand fauteuil près de la cheminée.

-Youffie ? Tu veux bien aller chercher les autres ? Demande leur s'ils veulent des crêpes.

La petite partit en courant vers la porte du château d'où elle appela les autres petits-enfants.

Et au moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « crêpes », toute la troisième génération grouillait dans le salon et se précipitait sur le plateau de crêpes. Vincent réussit à le récupérer et le mettre en hauteur avant qu'il ne soit écrasé par la petite troupe sauvage d'affamés.

-Ol !!! Du calme, il y en aura pour tout le monde !! Chacun son tour !!!

Il donna une crêpe à chacun, reposant la pile sur la petite table en verre en face de lui. Les enfants s'installèrent tous en cercle autour de la table, mangeant dans un silence presque religieux, uniquement troublé par les bruits de mastication.

Sora, la bouche encore pleine, se tourna vers son grand-père et lui demanda :

-Papi Vinche, tf'aurais paf une auchtre hifchoistchle ?

-Quem ? Oo

Sora avala difficilement tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et répéta.

-Papi Vince, t'aurais pas une autre histoire, sitopl ?

-Pourquoi pas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez comme histoire cette fois-ci ?

-C'est quoi cette bonne odeur ? Demanda une voix venant du couloir.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le nouveau venu pour apercevoir la tête de Cronos passé par la porte.

-Pôpa !!! Cria Sheik en se jetant dans les bras de son père.

-Salut fiston !!! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est quoi cet attroupement ?

-C'est la pause crêpe-histoire ! Lui répondit Vincent.

-Crêpe ?!!! Où ça ?

-Ici !!! Lui indiquèrent tous les enfants en montrant la table du doigt.

-Ah là, au moins c'est clair.

Il en pris une et s'installa sur le canapé derrière les gamins, en face du fauteuil du maître de maison.

-C'est quoi l'histoire qui va avec la crêpe ?

-Bah justement, on a pas encore choisit… lui répondit son fils en s'installant sur ses genoux.

-Papi Vince nous a raconté sa première rencontre avec Papi Gugu tout à l'heure… dit Sora.

-Eh, on l'a pas entendu nous !!! Se plaignit Sirius.

-Je vous la raconterais une autre fois, d'accord ?

-Oki !!! Mais on a quoi là maintenant alors ?

-Et si Tonton Cronos vous racontait sa première rencontre avec son chéri, ça vous irait ? Proposa Vincent.

-Ouaaaiiis !!!

-Ca ne te dérange pas Cronos, au moins ?

-Nan, au contraire !!! Alors, comment on s'est rencontré Shenlong et moi ? Et ben, en fait, la première fois qu'on s'est vu c'était en boîte. Le coup de foudre total !!! On s'est aimé au premier regard mais voilà, car il y a toujours un mais dans ce genre d'histoires mes enfants, comme je n'avais prévenu personne que je sortais ce soir là, j'ai du rentrer assez tôt, ajouta-t-il en soupirant. Mais ça n'avait quand même pas plut à P'pa que je sorte sans rien lui dire. Alors il m'a punit. Il m'a privé de sortie !!! Vous vous rendez compte, je venais de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie et j'étais interdit de le revoir !!!

-Et c'est encore moi qui vais passer pour le grand méchant… soupira Vincent en roulant des yeux.

Les enfants sourirent en voyant leur grand-père faire cela mais Cronos n'y fit pas attention et continua son histoire.

-J'ai donc du trouver un moyen pour le convaincre de me relaisser sortir. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que de demander l'aide de mes frères !!! Je suis donc aller les voir pour leur raconter ma mésaventure.

###Flash-back###

Après qu'il se fut fait enguirlander par son père, Cronos, tout penaud, rejoignit ses frères dans le salon.

-Alors, elle était bien ta soirée ? Demanda ironiquement Xion, ayant bien sûr entendu la réprimande.

-Géniale !!! Répondit-il joyeusement malgré tout. Je crois bien avoir rencontré l'Amour de ma vie.

-C'est vrai ça ? Demanda Sephiroth. Et à quoi ressemble la pauvre malheureuse qui a ravit ton cœur ?

-Euh… en fait, c'est un mec…

-Oo

-Mais vous auriez du le voir !!! Un Dieu, ouais, c'était un Dieu !!! Il était magnifique, un corps de Dieu grec !!! Et il était intelligent en plus !! Le mec parfait !!! Il faut absolument que je le revoies !! S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour convaincre le padre !!! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase !!!

-Et ça nous apporterait quoi ? Demanda Sephy.

-Euh… je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez pendant une semaine !!!

-Un mois, négocia Xion.

-Oo Un mois ?!!! … … … C'est Okay !!! J'ai 'besoin' de le revoir !!!!

-Alors tope-l !!!

Topage de main collectif.

Au même moment dans une autre maison.

-Un ange !!! Un ange sur la piste de danse !!!

-Hn hn… acquiesça Long, ne levant pas les yeux de son journal.

-Il flamboyait de milles feux sous les spots !!!

-Hn hn…

-Il était si beau, il faut que je le revoies !! Il faut qu'on y retourne demain !!!

-Hn hn… … … Comment ça 'on' ?!!!!!!!

-Bah, tu vas venir avec moi, non ?

-Mais bien sûr, et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !!! répondit-il ironiquement. Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités !!! Et d'ailleurs, je vois pas pourquoi tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Il faut que tu rencontre cette créature de rêves, ce miracle de la nature !!! Et puis, tu vas pas laisser une bête sauvage comme moi agresser ce pôvre innocent ?!!!

-Ôo Tu… tu veux vraiment que je viennes l !!! C'est quoi le piège ?

-Y'en a pas, y'en a pas !!! Mah, tu me connais !!! 

-Justement… -.- C'est quoi la vraie raison pour que je vienne ?

-… … … Bon, okay, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver tout seul comme un con si j'me prend un râteau !!!!

-Nooon !!! Et depuis quand te faire jeter te fais quelque chose ?!!! Toi qui aligne les conquêtes les unes après les autres, ça serai pas la première fois que tu te prendrais une veste ! Fit-il en riant légèrement.

-Ouais, mais bon, c'est la première fois que je suis vraiment amoureux !!!

Long s'arrêta net de rire.

-T'es sérieux l ? T'es vraiment amoureux ?

-Nan, je compte les gigots volants l !!! Bien sûr que je suis amoureux, tu crois que je te le dirais sinon ? 'Bécile !!!

-Hum… alors tu peux compter sur moi, j'vais venir, assura-t-il en souriant.

-Ouaich' merci frérot, t'es vraiment un chef !!! Mais tu verras, j'vais assurer, il pourra pas me résister !! Mais ça sera quand même pas perdu pour toi, on sait jamais tu pourras peut-être rencontré quelqu'un !!! Paske c'est pas entre tes deux grottes et demies que tu vas rencontrer le grand Amour !!!

De retour au manoir Valentine.

-Sitopl !!!

-Non ! Tu es interdit de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre et je ne compte pas arrêter la punition demain !!!

-Allez P'pa ! Il est jeune, il a oublié de te prévenir, ça arrive ! Ca m'est déjà arrivé à moi aussi !!! Argumenta Sephiroth.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Tu te souviens quand il a découché la dernière fois ? Tu ne lui avais rien dit… ajouta Xion.

-Oui, bah, quand on voit le résultat, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait… Et puis, Cronos n'a que 16 ans, il n'est pas encore majeur, il est trop jeune pour sortir sans me prévenir !!!

-Allez, il a quand même 16 ans quoi, il est pas si immature que ça quoi !!! Puis on sera avec lui en plus, il ne craindra rien !!!

-…

-Et puis, si tu veux, tu peux venir aussi si ça peut te rassurer !!!

-…

Cronos acquiesça vigoureusement derrière ses frères. Vincent les regarda tous les trois tour à tour et eut un grand soupir avant de capituler.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller…

-Yeeees !!! Crièrent-ils en cœur.

-MAIS !!! Il y a une condition… ou deux…

Sourires qui retombent.

-Tout d'abord, vous serez rentrés avant deux heures…

-Pas de problème !!!

-Et s'il y a le moindre problème, vous serez tous les trois privés de sortie ad vitam eternam.

-Oo oO Oo On a droit de se concerter deux secondes ?

Xion et Sephiroth se retournèrent vers le cadet de la famille.

-Là on risque gros les mecs…

-T'as vraiment intérêt à ce que ça vaille le coup Cronos !! Sinon, j'te jure j'te démolit !!! J'éclate ta face !!!

-Et on te feras rôtir à petit feu… et ta souffrance sera lente, très lente, ajouta Sephiroth.

Grosse sueur froide de Cronos.

-J'vous assure qu'il faut que j'y retourne !!!! Pleeeeaaaaase !!!! attaque Chibi eyes imparable

Ils refirent face à leur père.

-C'est okay !!! On s'en occupe.

###Fin du flash-back###

**Tsuzuku…**

Machan : Hi !!!! Faut pas qu'ils abîment Cronos Mamour !!!!

Babel : -.- C'est toi qui a inventé cette partie…

Machan : Bah oué mais quand même !!! Imagine son bô visage, abîm !!! Quel gâchis !!!

Babel : Tu sais, c'est nous qui écrivons cette fic, c'est nous qui choisissons comment ça va se passer…

Machan : Ah ouais, c'est comme dans les jeux de bastons !!! Ils se font toujours laminé mais pas une trace de coup, pas une marque, keutchi quoi !!!

Babel : C'est vrai ça !!! D'ailleurs, c'est dommage !!! Imagine si tu prend Xion transformé et que tu découpes tous les vêtements de l'adversaire, ça serait génial !!!

Machan : Si… A donf !!! Mais bon, si tu te prends genre un kaméhaméha dans le bide, le trou, c'est pas super sexy, hein…

Babel : C'est vrai… bah, ils devraient pouvoir agir que sur les vêtements alors !!!

Machan : Encore mieux, tu créés un jeu où ils sont tout nus !!! Pourquoi se casser le cul ?!!!

Babel : Bonne idée !!!!

Machan : Je sais, j'ai toujours des bonnes idées !!!

Babel : Tu te la joues à peine à la Shenlong là… -.-

Machan : Je sais !!!


	3. Trois frères en boite de nuit

**Auteuses **: Babel et Machan

**Titre **: 27 à la maison.

**Genre **: Cross-over (on vous dit pas avec quoi, vous allez deviner !!! Naaaan, on est pas sadique à ce point, alors c'est : Final Fantasy VII et VIII, Bloody Roar, Kingdom Hearts, Zelda, Harry Potter, Olive et Tom et Prince of Tennis. Vi, vi on a réussit à mettre tout ça ensemble !! ) Yaoi (bien entendu !!! ) Et délire généalogique (vous comprendrez…)

**Couples **: Beaucoup, des classiques et des inédits.

**Disclamer **: Aucun des bishônens de cette fic ne nous appartient… et les filles encore moins !!! 

**Note **: -Fic sponsorisée par Schokobons, Petits Cœurs chococroc, Mars, Kit et Kat… Miaou… Euh nan, Kit Kat… et Coca Cola Light Lemon !!!

-Pour les âges des persos, allez voir la généalogie…

**27 A LA MAISON **

****

**3ème Partie** : Trois frères en boite de nuit.

-C'est ainsi que nous avons réussi à convaincre Vincent de me laisser rejoindre l'homme de ma vie. Et encore aujourd'hui, on s'aime autant qu'au premier jour !!! Finit-il avec un grand sourire. Ah, et au fait, se souvint-il subitement, c'est aussi ce jour-là que tes parents se sont rencontrés Riku !!!

-On parle de nous l ? Demanda Xion en arrivant dans la pièce, Long à ses côtés.

-Vi, répondit Cronos. Je leur racontais comment Shenlong et moi nous étions rencontrés. C'est aussi à ce moment que vous êtes tombés amoureux, ne ? Une crêpe ? Leur proposa-t-il en leur tendant le plateau qui avait déjà réduit de moitié.

-Volontiers, répondit Long en en prenant une avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé, Xion s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir à coté de lui.

-Non merci, et oui, c'est bien ce jour que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-Vi, par un coup de bol monstre !!! Ajouta Long.

Tous les regards des gosses (et adultes présents !! ) se braquèrent sur lui.

-Bon bah, je crois que vu vos regards, je vais devoir vous raconter comment ça c'est pass !!

###Flash-back###

Long et Shenlong venait d'arriver dans la boite de nuit. Shen chercha partout du regard pour voir s'il pouvait apercevoir son ange. Ne le voyant pas, il demanda de l'aide à son frère.

-D'accord, mais comment je le reconnais moi, ton gars ?

-Bah, facile, tu repères un super bô gosse avec les cheveux argentés !!!

-Bien sûr…

Il chercha donc du regard dans la foule et aperçut ce qu'il devina être des cheveux argentés vu sous les spots lumineux qui changeaient constamment de couleur.

-Shenlong !!! Là, y'en a… trois… dit-il finalement en apercevant les trois frères.

-Qu ? Comment ça ?

-Oui, y'a trois mecs aux cheveux gris !!! C'est lequel le tien ?

-Il a les cheveux courts.

-Y'en a deux aux cheveux courts… -.-

-Attend, ils sont o ? J'arrive !!!

Il rejoignit son frère et aperçut l'homme de sa vie, en charmante compagnie.

-Bah, qu'est-ce que t'attend ? Appelle-le !! Lui dit Long.

-Euh… le problème, c'est que… je connais pas son prénom…

-Et ça se dit dragueur professionnel… -- Va lui demander alors.

-J'y go, j'y go, regarde le pro en action !!!

Il s'avança alors vers le trio, Long le suivant un peu plus en arrière.

Le voyant s'approcher d'eux et le reconnaissant, Sephiroth s'interposa entre eux et ses frères.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Dit-il d'une voix nonchalante.

-Euh… Je pourrais parler…

-Non.

Cronos, intrigué par la voix, osa jeter un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Xion.

-C'est lui !!! Sephy, Sephy, stop, c'est bon, merci, c'est lui !!!

-Tu te moques de moi ?!! Tu sais qui c'est ce mec l ?

-Euh… Bah vouais… L'homme que j'aime ?!!

Shenlong, entendant ça, afficha un sourire béat.

-Euh… Sephy, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe là, s'il te plait ? Demanda Xion, intrigué.

-Que je t'explique : l'homme que tu as devant toi est connu pour être le plus grand coureur de jupons ayant jamais existé en trois siècles.

-Cet homme, comme vous dîtes, est mon frère. Bon, j'avoue, c'est vrai, sa réputation est loin d'être glorieuse, mais, cette fois-ci, c'est du sérieux. Vraiment, dit Long d'un ton calme et posé.

Xion donna de légers coups de coude à son cadet pour attirer son attention (soit dit en passant, bien occupé à dévorer des yeux Shenlong).

-Hu ? Quoi ?

-Mais dis-moi, le frère là, de ton copain… il est pas mal…

Voyant là une opportunité d'éviter un futur massacre, Cronos prit son frère aîné par la manche pour lui parler en privé, laissant un pôvre Xion, dans l'embarras, seul avec les deux jumeaux.

-Sephy, c'est lui que j'aime alors arrête !!!

-Cronos, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas envie que ce coureur de jupons de bas étage accroche mon petit frère à son tableau de chasse !!

-Mais c'est pas le cas !!! T'as bien entendu ce qu'a dit son frère ?! Il ne me considère pas comme un trophée de plus, il m'aime vraiment !!

-Rien ne nous dit que son frère dit vrai !!!

-Oui, mais en attendant, Xion a l'air de bien l'apprécier !!

-QUOI ?!!!!!

-Xion est sous le charme de son frère !! Ca va, tu captes ?

L'aimé ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes, digérant avec difficulté l'information.

-Quoi ? Mais…

Laissant momentanément seul Cronos, Sephiroth alla chercher son autre frère qui était visiblement embarrassé face aux regards de Long et Shenlong.

-Je vous l'emprunte !!

Un fois le trio réuni sous le regard éberlué des deux bruns, il décida de s'expliquer.

-Okay ! Aloooooors… Si je résume bien ce qu'il se passe, vous êtes tous les deux en love devant ces deux guignols ?!

-Celui aux longs cheveux est pas mal du tout !! 

-Ai-je besoin de vous répéter la réputation de l'autre l ?!!

-Mais Sephy… Je l'aime !!!!!! Tu vas quand même pas m'interdire de le voir ?!!! Je veux pas moi !!!!

-Cronos, au vu des risques que nous avons pris pour venir ici, je doute que Père apprécie que tu sortes avec lui !!!

-Mais il est pas sensé savoir ce qu'il a fait avant !!!

-Il a raison !!!

-Xion, ta gueule !!!!! Et pis il est beaucoup plus vieux que toi !!!

-Et alors ? P'pa était plus vieux que maman quand ils se sont rencontrés !!!

-Mais c'est pas pareil !!!!

-Et en quoi c'est différent ? Demanda Cronos.

-Parce que… Parce que… Oh vous faites chier !!!! 

-Sephy, j'te promet que si je me trompe sur son compte, tu auras le droit de lui foutre une torgnole !!!

-Faut pas aller à l'encontre de la nature !!! Déclara Xion, tout sourire.

-Vous aurez ma peau un jour... --

-Alors… Tu acceptes ? Demanda le plus jeune.

-Grml… C'est bon…

-Merci grand frère !!!!!!

Cronos se jeta à son cou, heureux.

-Mais je te préviens, si père nous prive de sortie à cause de lui, même la Shinra ne suffira pas à te protéger !!! è.

-Promis, promis, promis !!! 

-Bon allez, lâche-moi et va le rejoindre, il t'attend. Avant que je ne change d'avis…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Cronos alla à la rencontre de son aimé (dont il ignorait toujours le prénom ), le pas léger comme une gazelle.

Alors que Xion allait à son tour le laisser, Sephiroth lui dit :

-Et ça vaut aussi pour toi Xion !!!

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis assez grand pour m'occuper tout seul de moi-même !!!

-Mouais, on dit toujours ça avant que ça dégénère… -.-

Son long manteau rouge fendu derrière flottant à sa suite, il partit faire plus ample connaissance avec cet homme mystérieux aux cheveux longs qu'il retrouva accoudé au bar, surveillant du coin de l'œil Cronos et Shenlong qui dansaient.

Il s'installa sur le siège libre à coté de lui et démarra la conversation, un peu tendu.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure ! Sephiroth a tendance à nous surprotéger !!

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en déviant son regard émeraude de la piste pour le porter sur lui.

Xion eut le souffle coupé devant ce visage si sérieux, si beau.

-Je comprends sa réaction. Sa… réputation est loin d'être louable. Mais je pense sincèrement qu'il tient à votre frère…

-Cronos, dit-il pour répondre à sa question muette.

-Merci ! Il n'a pas arrêter de me rabâcher les oreilles, il a même voulu que je vienne à tout prix avec lui ! Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul si jamais ça ne marchait pas entre eux. C'est bien la première fois qu'il le fait.

-Cronos a aussi beaucoup insisté pour le revoir ! Nous avons même dû nous liguer tous les trois pour faire plier notre père.

-Vraiment ?!! Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur et… charmeur.

-Il n'a que 16 ans aussi !

-QUOI ?!!!! Oo Votre frère n'a que 16 ans !!!!

-Bien sûr !! Oh, vous ne le saviez pas !?!

-Mais ça leur fait une différence de… 13 ans !! O.o

-T… Tant que ça ? Ôo

Paniqués, ils essayèrent aussitôt de voir où pouvaient se trouver les deux concernés mais lorsqu'ils virent leurs sourires, leurs yeux pétillants, leur étreinte amoureuse, ils se dirent que finalement, ils n'allaient pas les séparer.

Long porta son regard sur Xion dont les cheveux changeaient de couleur sous les spots lumineux. On aurait dit un caméléon. Il l'observa longuement. Il possédait quelque chose de spécial, de surréel.

Sentant le regard insistant de son voisin, l'argenté lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui dit d'un air amus :

-Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? [[1]]

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Xion le regarda, un peu perdu.

-Au fait, vous vous appelez ? [[2]]

-Xion, Xion Valentine !! [[3]]

-Enchanté Xion !! Moi c'est Long, Long Shin.

-Moi de même !!

-Et mon imbécile de frère, enfin jumeau, c'est Shenlong.

-Jumeau ? Je me disais bien aussi que vous vous ressembliez !! Attendez… Jumeau… Ca veut dire que vous avez vous aussi 29 ans ?

-Oui… Cela vous gène ?

-N... Non ! je suis de toutes façons plus vieux que Cronos, j'ai 19 ans.

-Et votre autre frère ?

-Sephy ?

-Sephy ?! ? ?

-Sephiroth !!! Il a 29 ans. Et vous, vous n'êtes que deux ?

-Oui ! Je me demandais…

-Quoi donc ?

-Vous avez tous trois les cheveux argentés ! C'est une couleur naturelle ou…

-C'est de naissance !!

-Alors votre père ou votre mère a aussi cette couleur !?!

-Euh… Nan !!! Notre père a les cheveux noirs et notre mère était châtain clair.

-Etait ?

-Elle est morte il y a 15 ans.

-Je suis désol !

-Nan, c'est bon !! De toutes façons, elle avait plaqué papa pour un scientifique fou !! Et c'est à cause de lui qu'on a cette couleur !!

- ?

-Oh pardon ! Je monopolise la parole !!

-Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas au contraire !!

Xion arbora une jolie coloration rosée.

-Ah, euh… Merci !!!

-Et si on allait danser très cher ?

-Volontiers !!

Avec une douceur extrême, il lui pris la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, rejoignant ainsi Shenlong et Cronos qui avaient déjà franchi le cap du baiser depuis longtemps.

###Fin du flash-back###

**Tsuzuku…**

Machan : Quand on écrit qu'ils ont franchi le cap du baiser depuis longtemps, ça veut pas dire que… Qu'ils sont en train de… Vous voyez quoi, en plein milieu de la piste, hein !!!!

Babel : C'est bon Machan… Tu sais, tout le monde n'a pas un esprit aussi pervers que le tien… -.-

Machan : Oui, bah, en attendant, j'ai des très belles images qui me passent par la tête !!! Et pis, je garderais tout pour moi, nah !!!!

Babel : Garde, garde… -.- J'ai les miennes aussi dans la tête !!

Machan : Si on mixe ça doit être sympa à faire !!!

Babel : On garde ça pour une autre fic ?

Machan : Yop !! Moi, de toutes façons, j'ai déjà imaginé le lemon Xion/Long !!! Long les cheveux détachés !!! Gaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Babel : Je sais, je sais, tu m'as déjà raconté… Gaaaaaaah !!!

* * *

[1] Machan : Ne jamais imaginer Long en train de lui lécher le visage… -.-

Babel : Bah… tu peux le faire mais ça dépend du contexte !! 

[2] Babel : Oui, oui, je m'appelle souvent au téléphone, vous savez, j'ai pas beaucoup d'ami à part moi-même… -.-

[3] Machan : Eh eh eh !! C'est encore plus classe que James Bond!!!

Babel : Imagine Xion dans le prochain James Bond… Oo Baaaaave !!!!!

Machan : Avec le flingue de Vincent, ça serait encore mieux !!!


	4. La pêche au gros

**Auteuses **: Babel et Machan

**Titre **: 27 à la maison.

**Genre **: Cross-over (on vous dit pas avec quoi, vous allez deviner !!! Naaaan, on est pas sadique à ce point, alors c'est : Final Fantasy VII et VIII, Bloody Roar, Kingdom Hearts, Zelda, Harry Potter, Olive et Tom et Prince of Tennis. Vi, vi on a réussit à mettre tout ça ensemble !! ) Yaoi (bien entendu !!! ) Et délire généalogique (vous comprendrez…)

**Couples **: Beaucoup, des classiques et des inédits.

**Disclamer **: Aucun des bishônens de cette fic ne nous appartient… et les filles encore moins !!! 

**Note **: -Fic sponsorisée par Schokobons, Petits Cœurs chococroc, Mars, Kit et Kat… Miaou… Euh nan, Kit Kat… et Coca Cola Light Lemon !!!

-Pour les âges des persos, allez voir la généalogie…

**27 A LA MAISON **

**4ème Partie** : La pèche au gros…

-Comme c'est romantiiiiiiiique !!!! Gagatisèrent Yuna et Youffie.

Riku et Sirius leur donnèrent à chacune une tape derrière la tête en soupirant.

-Ooooooh les filles… -- Dit Riku.

-J'comprends mieux pourquoi je préfère les garçons aux filles… Enchaîna Sirius.

Cette réplique entraîna un mignon petit rougissement de la part de Rémus, sous le regard attendri de Vincent.

Deux minutes plus tard on sonnait à la porte. Le maître de maison se leva et alla ouvrir pour tomber nez à nez avec d'énormes paquets de formes et couleurs diverses. [[1]]

-Eh ?

Une tête fit son apparition entre deux paquets.

-Oh bô-papa !!! Comment ça va ti ?

-Zack bouge de là, c'est lourd tout ça ! Cria son frère derrière lui.

L'ex-dénommé Valentine libéra l'entrée pour permettre l'invasion du hall par les paquets et leurs porteurs.

-On met tout ça o ?

-C'est… Commença Vincent.

-Oui les cadeaux pour papa, déclara Squall.

-Hum… Mettez-les dans le placard de mon bureau, là au moins il ira pas les chercher.

-Oui pas comme là dernière fois… --

Sous le regard interrogateur de son amant, Sephiroth se trouva dans l'obligation de lui répondre.

-Oui, l'année dernière on les avait mit à la cave et bien sûr il a fallut qu'il aille chercher une bouteille de champagne là-bas.

-Ah d'accord. 

-Et l'année d'avant on les avait mit dans la penderie et il avait décidé de changer de chemise…

-Oui, ça je connais, j'étais là.

Après avoir caser tous les paquets plus ou moins facilement dans le grand placard, promettant un éboulement sur la pauvre victime qui aurait le malheur de l'ouvrir, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon.

Arrivés à la porte de celui-ci, ils furent assaillis par une horde de gosses en manque de câlins parentaux.

Sirius et Ed jouèrent des coudes pour arriver le premier dans les bras de leurs parents. [[2]] Mark, comme tout bon petit ami qui se respecte, aida en choppant les jambes de l'aîné qui se mangea le parquet laissant le champ libre à Ed qui se précipita dans les bras de ses parents prenant le temps de se retourner pour tirer la langue à Sirius. Remus tenta de séparer les deux catcheurs mais voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il décida de participer au combat. Ed descendit des bras de ses parents et se joignit à la mêlée, rapidement imité par les autres enfants.

Cloud tenta gentiment de les séparer mais il ne réussit pas à calmer les gamins surexcités. Seifer fit un essai à son tour et poussa une gueulante qui ne fut pas plus écoutée. Shenlong commença à prendre les paris avec Zack pour savoir qu'elle équipe allait gagner quand deux voix d'habitude si calmes et posées tonnèrent :

-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TEMPS MORT !!!!!!!!!

Un silence de mort suivit cet éclat de voix de Long et Vincent. Shenlong profita de ce temps d'accalmie pour aller rejoindre son amour sur le canapé. Les enfants, tout penauds, rejoignirent leurs places et reprirent leur activité de mangeage de crêpes, pour ce qu'il en restait. Xion salua d'un signe les nouveaux arrivants qui firent de même avant d'aller s'installer à leur tour sur le canapé ou les fauteuils.

-Edichoupinet d'amour à moi que j'aime…tu pourrais me passer une crêpe sitopl ?! Demanda Zell.

-Avec du Nutella ?

-Et un peu de chantilly si y'a… Et mets un peu de confiture de myrtille aussi… Oh et pis le miel… Mais pas trop hein, faut que je surveille ma ligne.

-Okidoki papa !!!

Sora et Seifer passèrent par une jolie couleur verte en voyant la mixture préparée par Ed.

-C'est… Ca se mange ce… truc… O.o Demanda Seifer l'air franchement dégoûté.

-Et encore ça c'est rien Seifyfy… Tu auras du voir ce qu'il nous a fait la dernière fois, pendant sa grossesse en plus. Il avait réclamé des gaufres, avec beurre-sucre, Nutella, 3 confitures différentes, chantilly, banane et quelques morceaux de saucissons qui traînaient sur la table… Le tout façon hamburger… --

Seifer se sentit encore plus mal, repassa par le vert pour échanger avec le bleu puis le blanc… joli dégradé. Il se leva précipitamment pour aller vomir ses tripes dans les toilettes, Squall le suivant pour le soutenir.

Ils revinrent peu après, Seifer toujours aussi blanc qu'un linge, et se rassirent à leur place. Sora se faufila entre eux deux, inquiet de la santé de son père qui le rassura d'un sourire un peu crispé.

-Maintenant que cet intermède gastronomique est terminé, on fait quoi en attendant le retour de papa ? Demanda Squall qui continuait à masser le dos de son amant pour le calmer un peu.

-Tonton Cronos et tonton Long nous on raconté comment ils ont rencontré tonton Shenlong et tonton Xion, lui répondit Tidus avant de se tourner vers Sephiroth. Dis Papa, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés vous ?

-En fait, j'ai rencontré Cloud le même jour où mes zigotos de frères ont rencontrés leur moitié respective…

###Flash-back###

-« Bon, Xion drague et Cronos gagatise… Et moi, j'fais quoi maintenant ? »

Il décida alors d'aller patienter au bar, entre deux verres et demi.

Il s'assit sur un des rares tabourets encore libre, commanda une boisson et poussa un gros soupir.

Soupir qui trouva écho juste à coté de lui.

Etonné, il se tourna vers la source du souffle et vit qu'il provenait d'un petit blond assis sur le tabouret d'à coté.

Il fut amusé de la mimique presque désespérée inscrite sur le visage du jeune homme et eut la soudaine envie de lui remonter le moral.

-Mauvaise soirée ? Lui demanda-t-il, prenant inconsciemment une voix grave et sexy.

Pris par surprise, le blond fit un bond sur son siège et manqua aller dire bonjour au parquet si Sephiroth ne l'avait pas retenu.

-Désolé, je pensais pas te faire aussi peur… s'excusa-t-il en l'aidant à se rasseoir.

-Non, non, c'est pas grave ! J'étais juste un peu perdu dans mes pensées, tu m'as surpris, c'est tout, le rassura-t-il en souriant grandement.

Sephiroth put alors observer son visage entier, un visage assez fin mais indéniablement masculin. Il possédait une bouche fine surmontée d'un petit nez légèrement pointu. Il avait une coiffure très… ébouriffée, dont quelques mèches descendaient jusqu'à ses yeux. Ses yeux, sûrement la plus belle partie de son visage et celle qui l'intrigua le plus. De grands yeux bleu clair qui ressortaient clairement malgré l'obscurité du night club, presque lumineux.

C'étaient des yeux comme les siens : des yeux mako.

Comment était-ce possible ? Il pensait que seul son père avait subit les expériences d'Hojo concernant la mako.

L'autre avait du avoir des pensées similaires car ils posèrent la même question en même temps.

-Tes yeux… ?

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, surpris, avant de se mettre à rigoler. Sephy s'arrêta de rire le premier et repris la conversation.

-Dis-moi, comment se fait-il que tu ais des yeux mako ? Tu y as exposé ou c'était tes parents ?

-Ca vient de mon père… Ma mère l'avait trouvé un matin sur le bord d'une route presque mort d'un empoisonnement à la mako. Elle l'a recueilli et l'a soigné mais malheureusement, il était amnésique et ne se souvenait plus de ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

-Si c'est ce que je pense, ça valait certainement mieux pour lui… murmura Sephiroth.

-Hum ? Comment ça ?

-Mes yeux me viennent de mon père qui a été exposé à la mako à cause d'expériences qu'un savant fou lui a fait subir. Si ton père vient du même groupe d'expérimentation, ça vaut sûrement mieux pour lui qu'il ne s'en souvienne plus.

-Ah… à ce point l ?

-Hum hum, acquiesça-t-il. Mon père a eut extrêmement de mal à s'en remettre. Il ne s'en est vraiment tiré que parce qu'il nous avait à ses cotés…

-Nous ?

-Ah ? Euh oui, mes frères et moi… Ils sont ici d'ailleurs, en train de gazouiller…

-Gazouiller ? O.o

-Oui. Mon plus jeune frère a décidé qu'il a trouvé l'homme de sa vie et ils gagatisent sûrement dans un coin et mon autre frère semble avoir rencontré celui qui va devenir mon futur beau-frère… --

Cloud rit légèrement.

-Je comprends mieux le gazouillement maintenant ! Alors, c'est pour ça que tu te retrouves tout seul à noyer ton ennui au bar ?

-Mouais, c'est assez ça… Et toi, pourquoi tu es l ? T'es venu tout seul ?

-Nan, je suis venu avec des potes mais ils sont à peu près dans le cas de tes frères…

-Ils gagatisent aussi ?

-Pas tous, y'a juste Squall et Seifer qui se sont trouvés un petit nid d'amour par là, je crois, répondit-il en montrant de la main une partie de la pièce. Sinon, Zack, mon meilleur ami, doit sûrement être en train de draguer par-ci par-l

-Ouaich Cloud !!!!! On parle de moi l ? Fit une grande masse brune en tombant sur les épaules du blond.

-Ah bah nan, il est là… --

Sephiroth rit joyeusement en voyant la tête que faisait Cloud face à l'arrivée bruyante de son ami.

Zack releva la tête et le dévisagea longuement.

-Wouah Cloud !!! C'est que t'as appâté un gros morceau l !!! Mais dis-moi, t'as utilisé quoi comme technique pour attirer une bête pareille ?

-Une bête ? Oo

-Zaaaaaaaack !!!! Se plaignit le blond, gêné au plus au point.

-Bah quoi ? Il faut bien qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre s'il veut de toi !!!!

Il se tourna vers l'argenté et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Donc, il fait que tu saches, toi… fit-il avec un petit mouvement de tête lui indiquant une question.

-Sephiroth, lui indiqua-t-il.

-Il faut donc que tu saches Sephychou…

-Sephychou ? O.o Agru ?

-… Que si tu comptes t'approprier notre cher Cloud…

-M'approprier ? O.o

-… Il faudra que tu t'habitues à son entourage proche !!! C'est à dire : MOI !!!! Zack Loire !! Son meilleur ami pour la vie !!! Finit-il sans se soucier des interruptions de Sephy.

-Zack ! Tu pouvais pas les laisser tranquille !! Non, il fallait que tu les emmerdes !!! Fit une voix venant de derrière eux.

-Mais Squallounet, au contraire !!! J'accueille Sephychou dans notre famille !! éè Gémit-il en baissant la tête pour faire un petit-regard-de-chien-battu-trop-mimi au nouvel arrivant, permettant ainsi à Sephiroth de le voir.

C'était un châtain de taille moyenne qu'il trouva assez efféminé. Mais cette idée ne durait pas quand on voyait la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage entre les deux yeux. Sephiroth nota qu'il avait un air blasé sur le visage, comme s'il était habitué au comportement de son ami.

-Tu ne sais même pas s'ils vont finir ensembles… soupira-t-il.

-Mais si !!! Regarde les !!! Ils sont fait pour être ensemble !!! S'écria-t-il en les prenant tous les deux par les épaules pour les rapprocher l'un de l'autre, les faisant rougir fortement. Regarde-les, sont-y pas trop mimis tous les deux ?!!

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un grand soupir de la part de Squall qui secouait la tête en se tenant le front.

-Et dire que j'ai un truc pareil comme frère… --

-Tu dis ça mais tu sais que tu m'adore frérot !! Lui répondit Zack en lâchant les deux tourtereaux et en prenant son frère par les épaules. Avoues que tu te serais emmerdé si j'existais pas.

-Vous êtes frères ? O.o

-Vi, Squallounet est mon plus jeune frère !! Y'a Yugo aussi mais il est pas venu aujourd'hui, il avait un concours de thaï kuendo cette aprèm' et il était crevé là… -- Au fait Squally, Seifinounet n'est pas avec toi ?

-Nan, on s'est encore engueulé… --

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? Demanda Cloud.

-Il arrêtait pas de mater un autre mec !!!

-Ah ?

-Sous prétexte qu'il n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur de cheveux ! Ca lui donne pas le droit de mater comme ça !!! S'il doit mater quelqu'un, c'est moi qu'il doit regarder, pas un inconnu, même s'il a les cheveux argentés !!!! Sûr que c'est une teinture en plus !!! .

-Non, je crois pas, fit Sephy.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Ca doit sûrement être un de mes frères, on a tous les trois les cheveux argentés et c'est naturel. Mais t'as pas à t'inquiéter, ils sont tous les deux casés… maintenant.

-Vraiment ? éè Demanda un blond s'incrustant dans la conversation. Dommage, il était vraiment canon ce mec…

-Seifer Almassy !!! Hurla Squall. Si tu comptes réellement aller draguer à droite et à gauche, ne comptes par sur moi pour te pardonner un jour !!!

-Mais mamour éè Tu sais très bien que tu es le seul que j'aimerais jamais ! Même si mon corps va vers un autre, mon cœur sera toujours à toi !!!!

-… -- Et c'est sensé me consoler ?

-Bah vi, après tout, on est encore jeune ! C'est normal d'avoir plusieurs partenaires avant de choisir celui avec qui on va passer le reste de sa vie !!! Mais malheureusement pour moi, je t'ai rencontré avant d'avoir pu faire mes essais, c'est normal que je les fasses à présent pour savoir si tu vaux vraiment le coup !

-Comment ça pour savoir si je vaux vraiment le coup ?!!!!!

-Bah oui, il faut que je sache si tu es vraiment l'homme fait pour moi….

Zack le coupa avant qu'il ne se fasse décalquer sur le mur par un Squall bien remonté.

-Crois-moi Seif', Squall est le seul homme pour toi ! Je crois bien qu'il doit être le seul sur cette Terre à pouvoir supporter ton caractère !

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis même sûr et certain !!! Même Tête de paille te le dira !!!

-Oui, oui, Seifer, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Zack, fit Cloud, habitué aux surnoms que le brun lui donnait.

-En plus, continua l'aîné des Loire, je suis sûr que Squall vaut largement le coup au lit !!!!

-Oo Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla son petit frère, prenant une teinte fuchsia prononcée.

-C'est vrai que de ce coté, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, réfléchit Seifer sans faire attention aux cris de pucelle outragée de son amant.

-… -- Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez même pas 15 ans les gars ? Fit Strife.

-Et alors ? Répondit l'autre blond avec un sourire assez pervers alors que Squall ne pouvait plus devenir plus rouge. De toutes façons, je les ai bientôt !!!

-Y'a pas, j'adore l'état d'esprit de ce petit ! S'écria Zack.

-Rah la la… soupira le blond en secouant la tête fatalement. Si je ne te connaissais pas depuis l'enfance, je ne t'aurais sûrement jamais approch

-Mais vi, moi aussi je t'aime Cloudichou ! Sourit-il avant de se tourner vers Sephiroth.

-Alors, Sephy… Revenons à notre sujet principal ! Mérites-tu l'amour de notre blondinet national ?

-Zack ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!! S'indigna Cloud.

-Et comment je fais pour savoir si je le mérite ?

Le blond se tourna vivement vers Sephiroth et le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. L'argenté lui décrocha un sourire assez racoleur qui lui fit arborer une teinte bordeaux très seyante.

-Mais c'est très simple mon cher ami !!! Tu vas juste répondre à un petit questionnaire made in Zack !!!

-Quand tu veux tête d'hérisson ! Répliqua Sephy, totalement pris au jeu.

Ils avaient tous les deux un sourire carnassier qui promettait un combat acharné. Zack alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret libre à coté de celui de Sephy. La plupart des gens au bar avait fui quand ils étaient arrivés, effrayé par leurs cris et leurs gestes brusques.

-Alors, première question ! Quel est ton nom ?

-Mon nom ? O.o Demanda-t-il, étonné car il s'attendait à un autre genre de question.

-Vi, ton nom ! Nom, prénom, tout ça quoi !

-Okay… Je m'appelle Sephiroth Valentine.

-Et ?

-Bah c'est tout.

-C'est tout !!! Pas de deuxième prénom ridicule du genre Maurice ou Raoul ?

-Nope…

-Pô drôle… -- Alors, Sephiroth Valentine… Mouaif, ça sonne plutôt bien… Et pis, Cloud Valentine, c'est pas mal aussi !! Vas-y Squall, a toi de poser une question !!!!

-Ah ? C'est une question chacun ? S'enquit Valentine.

-Yep, allez Squall, pose ta question !!!

-Oui, c'est bon, laisse-moi le temps d'en trouver une ! Râla son frère qui avait du mal à se concentrer vu qu'il peinait à essayer de virer les mains de Seifer qui devenaient dangereusement baladeuses. Je sais pas moi ! Tiens, tu nous as dit que tu as des frères, parle-nous de ta famille !

-C'est pas une question ça petit-frère… --

-C'est déjà bien ! Essaye de te concentrer quand tu as un mec comme lui qui te tripotte !!! répliqua-t-il en désignant son amant. D'ailleurs toi, vire tes mains de l !!!

-Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux que je le fasse ? Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en lui prodiguant un caresse particulièrement experte qui le fit gémir malgré lui.

-Seifer…

-Eh ! Vous pourriez au moins attendre d'être rentrés chez vous ! les réprimanda Cloud.

-Alors dis à ton futur mamour de répondre vite ! Parce que je sais pas combien de temps je vais encore tenir avant de le déshabiller et le prendre sur le bar.

-Okay, okay, je vais répondre ! Fit Sephiroth en riant légèrement. Alors, ma famille… Déjà, je n'ai jamais connu mes grand-parents, aucune idée de ce à quoi ils ressemblent. Ensuite, mes parents : ma mère est morte il y a 15 ans, quand j'en avais 14…

-Tu en as donc 29, calcula rapidement Cloud.

-Exactement !!!

-Oh, 11 ans d'écart quand même ! Remarqua le brun. Mais bon, ça passe assez bien, tu fais jeune Sephychou

-Merci. Euh, bon, j'en étais o ? Ah oui, mes parents… Donc mon père nous a élevé seul mes frères et moi après la mort de mère. J'ai deux plus jeunes frères, d'abord Xion qui a 19 ans et Cronos qui en a 16. Hier encore, j'aurais arrêté la liste là mais bon, je crois qu'aujourd'hui, je peux rajouter encore deux personnes.

-Les deux gagatisages de tes frères, c'est ça ? Commenta le plus vieux des blonds.

-Yep, je dois donc rajouter Shenlong et son frère… ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir… remarqua le châtain alors que Seifer s'était calmé dans ses caresses en écoutant l'argenté.

-Pas vraiment, je pense que vous avez déjà du entendre parlé de Shenlong Jin, non ?

-Oui, il paraît qu'il est encore plus dragueur que Zack et ça, faut le faire !!!!

-C'est ça. Et ben, il semblerait qu'il soit amoureux de Cronos… Je vous jure que s'il fait le moindre mal à mon petit frère, je les lui arrache et lui fait bouffer au petits oignons !!! Fit-il avec une lueur sadique dans l'œil. Ses mains mimant le geste.

-Euh… Ca t'arrive souvent ce genre d'envie ? éè S'inquiéta Squall.

-Seulement quand on fait du mal à ceux que j'aime… Lui répondit il avec un petit sourire en coin. Et quand je suis en colère….

-Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'énerver… Dit Seifer, assez impressionné là.

-C'est bon Cloud, avec lui, niveau protection, tu crains plus rien !!!! Sourit Zack.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger !!! Répliqua vivement Cloud.

-Je sais, je sais mon chou Mais bon, Imagine comment tu seras bien avec ses grands bras musclés autour de toi s'il te protège, bien calé contre sa poitrine…

Cloud ne répondit rien et passa par une belle couleur rubis, ce qui agrandit le sourire de Zack.

-Allez mon beauf, à ton tour de poser ta question !!!! Dit-il en se tournant vers Seifer.

-Hum ? Ah vi, c'est vrai, faut que j'en pose une… Aloreuh… Tiens, une question existentielle !!!!!

-Venant de toi, j'en doute… Fit Squall, en faisant la moue.

-Mais si, tu vas voir !!! Alors Sephiroth, tu portes des slips ou des caleçons ?

-Oo C'est quoi cette question ?!!!

-Seifer !!!!! Rugit Squall en virant ses mains qui avaient recommencé leur balade.

-Mah quoi? éè C'est important comme question pour leur vie de couple !!!!!!

-Toi, la discrétion tu connais pas !!!! Le réprimanda à nouveau son amant.

-T'énerve pas Squall, le calma Sephy. Je vais y répondre ! Alors, pour ta gouverne, je ne porte ni slip, ni caleçon…

-Tu ne portes rien ?!!!!!! Oo S'écria Zack.

-Si, si, je porte quelque chose !!!! Mais pas des slips ni des caleçons…

-Tu portes quoi alors ? Demanda Seifer, faisant de grands efforts pour ne pas paraître trop intéressé, Squall le surveillant de près avec un regard assez furieux.

-Pour ta gouverne, jeune homme, je porte des boxers.

-Oooh, le genre bien moulant et tout et tout ? Demanda-t-il comme précision en commençant à baver.

PAF !!!

-Aieuh !!!! Mais pourquoi tu m'a frappé Mamour ?!!! éè Ca fait mal !!!

-Je vais t'apprendre à baver sur les autres moi !!! Hurla Squall en le menaçant du poing.

Sephiroth et Zack étaient morts de rire devant le spectacle que donnaient les deux jeunes hommes. Le grand brun finit par se tourner vers Cloud pour qu'il pose la dernière question et vit qu'il était blanc comme un linge et qu'un mince filet de sang coulait de son nez.

-Et ben, si tu es déjà dans cet état seulement en l'imaginant en boxer, ça va être quoi le jour où tu le verras à poil !!!! Le charria-t-il.

-Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaack !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria un Cloud horriblement mal à l'aise et ayant atteint une rougeur humainement inimaginable qui essayait de taper son ami tout en évitant de rencontrer le regard de Sephiroth.

Le rire de l'argenté le stoppa dans la poursuite de son ami et il reprit sa place sur le tabouret à côté de Sephy. Il n'osait lever les yeux vers lui et rougissait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il morigénait tout seul contre son abruti d'ami quand une main vint toucher son menton et lui relever le visage. Son regard fut alors plongé dans une mer bleu azur dans laquelle il se noya entièrement. Il fut sortit de sa transe quand il entendit une voix dire son nom.

Sephiroth l'appelait. Il sursauta quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en pleine contemplation des yeux du jeune homme. Il rougit encore plus quand il s'aperçut que sa main était toujours sur sa joue et qu'il le regardait lui aussi droit dans les yeux en appelant son nom.

-Ou… Oui… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parvint-il à dire.

-C'est à toi de poser une question, Cloud, lui signala l'argenté avec un sourire charmeur en lâchant son menton.

Le blond sentit comme un frisson glacé quand la chaleur de la main de Sephiroth quitta sa peau. Il secoua la tête pour effacer toute la confusion dans laquelle il était et réfléchit à une question à poser. Il n'arrivait pas trop à réfléchir car la seule question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit était s'il plaisait à l'argenté. Mais il était bien trop timide pour lui poser directement. Il refit le tour des questions posées : le nom, la famille et les sous-vêtements… Il rougit d'ailleurs à la réminiscence de la réponse la dernière question. Il secoua à nouveau la tête et se remit à réfléchir. Bon, il n'arrivait pas à penser à une autre question alors il allait poser celle-là… Il allait juste la formuler autrement pour ne pas trop avoir l'air de s'y intéresser…

-Alors Cloud, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!!! Tu la pose ta question ou on va devoir revenir demain pour que tu t'y mettes ?

-Oui Zack, c'est bon, laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir !!!!!!

-C'est vrai ça, Zack, laisse-lui le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il va pouvoir demander à son futur mamour !!!! C'est que c'est dur de savoir comment il va bien pouvoir lui demander sa main !!!!

-Seifeeeeer !!!!

-Cloud, arrête de les écouter et pense à ta question, lui conseilla Squall.

-Oui, oui… Alors, j'ai une question…

-Qui est ? Lui demanda l'argenté.

-Euh… bah… En fait… C'est quoi ton type ?

-Mon type ?

-Euh, oui.. le type de personne que tu aimes… bafouilla-t-il en murmurant, la rougeur revenant sur ses joues.

Sephiroth eut un sourire amusé devant la gêne du blond. Y'a pas, il était vraiment trop mignon quand il réagissait comme ça.

-En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit à cette question.

-Ah ?

-Je ne pense pas avoir de type précis, ça dépends des gens…

-Ah bon ? S'enquit Zack. Et ça dépend de quoi chez les gens ?

-Je sais pas trop, il faut que j'ai un déclic en les voyant. Un genre de petit coup de cœur dès le premier regard.

-Un coup de cœur ? Et tu en as eut un y'a pas longtemps ? Le questionna Seifer, en faisant des petits mouvements de tête vers Cloud, ce que l'autre blond ne vit pas, étant trop occupé à observer Sephy à la dérobée.

Sephiroth rit légèrement avant de répondre.

-Eh bien… Je ne mentirais pas si je dis que je suis intéressé en quelqu'un en ce moment…

-Ah… Ah bon ?

-Oui, répondit-il en lui souriant grandement avant de se tourner vers Zack. Dis-moi, Zack, j'ai bien répondu à toutes les questions l ?

-Bah... oui…

-Tu as donc put te faire ton avis si je mérite l'amour de Cloud…

-Mouais, j'me suis fait mon avis mais il faudrait encore une question ou deux pour que j'en sois sûr…

-Ta ta ta !!! Tu as dis une question chacun, c'est une question chacun, c'est tout !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, c'est à moi de poser une question maintenant.

-Hein ?!!!!!!! Comment ça c'est à toi de poser une question ?

-Vous avez tous posez une question, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'en poser une moi ?

-Ca paraît assez logique, acquiesça Squall.

-Bah vas-y alors… Pose la ta question, ronchonna Zack, déçu de voir son plan détourner pour autre chose que son profit.

Sephiroth se tourna alors vers Cloud, qui rougit en croisant son regard presque phosphorescent.

-C'est à toi que je veux poser une question Cloud.

-Ah, ah ? Réussit seulement à ânonner le jeune homme.

-Oui, sourit gentiment Sephy devant la gaucherie du blond. Alors voilà, la question que je veux te poser est…

-Laquelle ?

-Veux-tu sortir avec moi Cloud ?

-O.o

Strife ne savait pas trop s'il devait être étonné de la spontanéité de la demande ou s'il devait sauter de joie.

Zack, à ses cotés, poussa un énorme cri de joie ressemblant étrangement à l'hurlement d'un loup à la pleine Lune et se jeta sur son ami en le prenant par les épaules.

-Yatta !!! T'as entendu ça Cloud ?!!!! Il te l'a carrément demand !!!! Tu ne peux pas raisonnablement refuser une telle demande !!!

-Zac…

Mais son ami ne le laissa pas protester et le poussa vers Sephiroth qui le recueillit dans ses bras avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. L'argenté le releva gentiment mais ne le laissa pas se rasseoir à sa place, au contraire, il le retint près de lui et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, collant son torse à son dos et l'entourant de ses bras.

-J'ai répondu à toutes vos questions, tu peux bien répondre à la mienne, non ? Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, occasionnant une bouffée de chaleur chez le blond.

Le blond retint inconsciemment sa respiration en sentant le souffle chaud de Sephiroth contre sa peau et parvint tant bien que mal à balbutier quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas très bien lui même mais qui devait sûrement être une réponse affirmative aux vues des sourires que ses amis affichèrent et des sifflements et cris que lancèrent Zack et Seifer à la suite de ses paroles.

Tous ces bruits attirèrent bien sûr l'attention des autres clients de la boite et plus particulièrement celle de deux argentés qui furent surpris de voir leur frère en si charmante compagnie.

Xion, qui fut le premier à repérer Sephy dans le groupe, alla rejoindre son plus jeune frère et le lui montra.

-Dis, je rêve pas ? C'est bien Sephy là-bas, qui tient un mec dans ses bras ?

-On dirait bien… Fit Cronos en scrutant le bar pour être bien sûr de sa vue.

-Il semblerait qu'il ait lui aussi rencontré quelqu'un qui lui sera cher, dit doucement Long en posant son regard sur Xion, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir à l'allusion.

-Au moins, s'il a un mec, il sera moins sur notre dos, raisonna Shenlong, toujours pragmatique.

-Je suis curieux de voir à quoi ressemble le mec de Sephy, déclara Cronos en inclinant la tête vers le coté et l'avant, plissant des yeux pour avoir une meilleure vue. Il peut pas pousser ses bras qu'on le voit mieux ?!!! Il est trop énorme ce type…

-S'il t'entendait Cronos, tu serais déjà embrocher… le prévint son frère.

-Justement il m'entend pas alors j'en profite répondit-il malicieusement en tirant un petit bout de langue.

-Ralalah… un vrai gamin…

-Eh, tu peux parler !!! T'as que 3 ans de plus !!!

-Physiquement, peut-être… mais mentalement…

-Xion !!! Cria Cronos en le menaçant de son poing.

-Et si on allait plutôt les voir au lieu de se chamailler ici ? Proposa sagement Long.

-Bien dit Frérot !!! Allons voir qui a bien put conquérir le cœur du chien de garde !!

-Le chien de garde ? O.o

-Bah oui, vous avez pas vu comment il a réagit contre moi au début ? Pire qu'un bulldog en chaleur !!!

-… -- Tu as vraiment de ces comparaisons, toi… Lui fit son frère, blasé alors que Cronos était mort de rire, accroché au bras de son futur amant.

-Bon bah alors, on va les voir ou on attend la Saint Glinglin ? Demanda ironiquement Xion en s'accrochant au bras du sien.

-On y va !!!! Cria le plus jeune des argentés, plein d'énergie.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bar où la conversation était toujours aussi animée.

Quand ils arrivèrent près du groupe, leur grand frère les aperçut et leur fit signe de les rejoindre.

Le plus vieux des argentés fit rapidement les présentations et le courant sembla passer plutôt bien entre les deux groupes.

La conversation se déroulait dans une ambiance bonne enfant quand Xion remarqua le regard insistant que Zack leur portait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Euh… c'est juste que je suis intrigué. La couleur de cheveux, c'est naturel es tombé la tête la première dans un baril de javel ?

-C'est naturel… Dans un sens… répondit Sephiroth.

-Gn ?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard Zack ! Dit Cloud.

-Humpf ! On fais des cachotteries à son meilleur ami ?!

-Zaaaack… Soupira Squall.

-Z'avez pas une photo de famille sur vous par hasard ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah, pour voir la tête des parents !! S'ils ont une bonne tête ça fait un point pour vous et s'ils ont une gueule de cul… Bah c'est - 20 !

-Tu crois pas que t'abuses un peu l ?

-Cloudichoupinet amour de moi… Je surveille ton cul mouah, alors tu pourrais m'être reconnaissant !!!

-… --

-Tiens !

Cronos sortit une photo de son portefeuille et la prêta à Zack.

-##Oo##

Grand silence.

-Zack ? S'inquiéta Cloud. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-… … …

-Zaaaack ?!!!!

Cloud se pencha par dessus l'épaule de son ami pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant à voir, mais surtout pas inquiétude devant le filet de bave qui s'écoulait au coin des lèvres de son ami. Sur l'image, on pouvait voir trois personnes : Sephiroth, Cronos et Xion quand ils étaient plus petits mais aussi une autre personne derrière eux.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il finalement quand il sortit de sa transe.

-c'est notre père, répondit Sephiroth.

-Votre père ? Oo Dis-moi qu'c'est pas possible !!!

-Si pourquoi ?

-J'AI JAMAIS VU UN MEC AUSSI BIEN FOUTU !!!!!! Nan mais c'est vrai quoi… t'as vu comment il est ?!!!

-Il est… très beau…

-BEAU ? mais c'est EROS REINCARNE OUAIS !!!

Zack se leva posa un bras autour des épaules de l'aîné des trois frères. [[3]]

-Dis-moi, mon chou… Il est libre ton padre ?

-Tu peux toujours rêver mon beau !

-Mah pourquoi ?

-Et d'une… T'es beaucoup trop jeune pour lui…

-Il a quel âge ?

-Hum… Il a fêté son 104ème anniversaire il y a trois mois.

-Ah ah ah, très drôle !

-…

-C'est des conneries hein ? ? ?

Mais au vu des regards sérieux devant lui, il se dit que l

-j'ai dû louper un épisode moi… .

-On t'expliquera tout ça plus tard ! Lui dit Xion blottit dans les bras de son amour.

-Tu m'expliqueras à moi aussi j'espère ?! Demanda Long.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça !

-Mais t'es sûr qu'il est pas libre ?

-Ah si, il est libre…

-Aaaah…

-Mais pas pour toi !!

-… --

-

-Mah pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne laisserais pas un guignol dans ton genre approcher mon père… --

-Eeeeh !!! S'offusqua Zack.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car Seifer s'était emparé de la précieuse photo.

-Wooooh !!! L'est trop bien ce mec !!!! Bava le blond devant l'image.

-Pas touche, l'est pour moi !! Je l'ai vu avant !!! Répliqua Zack en essayant de reprendre l'image.

-Eh !! je vois pas pourquoi tu garderais une merveille comme ça pour toi tout seul ?!!! C'est toi qui m'a appris qu'il faut partager avec les copains !!!

-Comment ça partager avec les copains ?!!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as appris à mon copain toi !!!! Râla Squall contre son frère.

-Mais rien du tout frérot !!! Je te le jure !!! Juste le minimum 

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je peux pas avoir un frère normal ? --

-Yugo est normal… Fit remarquer Cloud.

-Ouais, ça passe encore… De toute façon, face à Zack, tout passe… --

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes frérot !

-Mouais… -.- On va dire ça…

Et il récupéra la photo des mains de son amant qui bavait encore devant.

-Tu baves pas devant un autre que moi !!!

-Maieuh…

-Tiens Cronos, récupère ta photo avant que ces deux idiots n'aient l'idée d'aller en faire des doubles…

-Mais c'est que t'es intelligent mon frère !!!! S'exclama Zack avant de se tourner vers Cronos. Tu veux bien me la prêter juste quelques heures, juste le temps d'en faire des copies ? pleeaaaase !!! grands-noeunoeuils-de-labrador-abandonné-cherchant-un-maître

-Tu peux toujours rêver… répondit froidement Cronos.

-il est encore plus protecteur que moi quand ça concerne Père, précisa Sephiroth en souriant grandement.

-Oo C'est possible ça ? S'étonna Shenlong en se souvenant de combien Sephy avait protégé son frère, limite prêt à lui casser la gueule.

-Vi vi

Sheny ne put que se ranger à son avis en voyant l'air glacial que son amour lançait à Zack. Décidément, il avait encore bien des choses à apprendre sur son argenté.

Tout en souriant devant les attitudes joviales du groupe, Xion regarda sa montre et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

-Eh les gars !! On va être à la bourre !!! Oo

-A la bourre ? Demanda Seifer.

-Vi !!! Père nous a dit de rentrer avant 2 heures !!!

-Et il est quel heure ? S'enquit Sephy.

-Une heure et demi !!!

-Merde, on a juste le temps de rentrer !!!!

-Parce que tu obéis à ton père même à 29 ans ?!!! S'étonna Zack.

-Ca se voit que tu connais pas Papa… répondit lugubrement Xion.

-Euh…

-Bon, les gars, faut qu'on se grouille !!! Les pressa Cronos. Je ferais tout pour venir demain Mamour, promit-il à Shenlong en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Je t'appelle pour te le dire.

-D'accord, répondit le brun en le serrant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant à son tour.

Sephy fouilla frénétiquement dans ses poches et en sortit un bout de papier et un stylo. Il griffonna quelques trucs dessus avant de le tendre vers Cloud.

-Mon numéro perso, appelle-moi quand tu veux, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

De leur coté, Xion et Long discutaient à voix basse.

-Tu peux m'appeler au même numéro que Cronos, Père ne nous a pas encore donné de ligne privée…

-D'accord, sourit gentiment le brun aux cheveux longs avant de se pencher doucement vers lui et de lui poser un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Xion fut totalement pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas à une telle action de la part de cet homme si mesuré. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et se laissa glisser dans le plaisir du baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent face à face, chacun plongé dans le regard de l'autre.

Mais le moment fut brisé par la voix forte de Sephiroth.

-Bon, les gosses, on y va !!!

-Eh, je suis plus un gosse !!! Protesta Xion.

-Moi non plus !!! Répliqua aussitôt Cronos.

-Quand vous m'aurez dépassé en taille, là, je ne vous considérerais plus comme des gosses…

Xion et Cronos levèrent simultanément la tête vers le visage de leur frère qui faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'eux avant de s'entreregarder et de soupirer en cœur, Sephiroth souriant tout ce qu'il pouvait en couvant ses petits frères du regard.

-Allez, en route mauvaise troupe ! Fit-il en les poussant chacun d'un bras vers la sortie.

Les deux frères étaient réticents et jetaient des coups d'œil en arrière vers leur mamour respectifs mais Sephy les tenaient bien.

-Souvenez-vous, on est en retard et c'est plus jamais de votre vie que vous les reverrez, on est à l'heure et c'est sûrement demain qu'on revient.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Sephy se retourna aussi pour zieuter son mamour-perso à-lui avant de reprendre son chemin, entraînant ses frère avec lui jusqu'à la voiture.

Ils grimpèrent tous dedans et Sephy démarra en trombe comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Alors que leur véhicule passait devant le groupe rassemblé dans le parking, ils purent entendre la voix puissante de Zack qui chantait :

-CE N'EST QU'UN AU REVOIR MES FRERES, CE N'EST QU'UN AU REVOIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et c'est avec un fou rire collectif qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, juste pile poil à l'heure pour tomber sur leur père qui les attendait dans le salon principal.

###Fin du Flash-back###

**A SUIVRE…**

Babel : Chapitre fini !!!

Machan _regarde la longueur du texte_ : Et beh… t'en avais des trucs à raconter sur Sephy et Cloud toi…

Babel : Qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est pas pour rien que c'est mes mamours !!!

Machan : -.- moui… si tu l'dis…

Babel : J'suis sûre que tu vas en faire autant quand on en sera au Laguna/Vincent !!!

Machan : Clair… Vincent… Gugu…

Babel : 

Machan : Quoi que je sais pas trop… Ca va dépendre… Mais je peux les garder après ?

Babel : Je crois pas nan… -.-

Machan : Qu'est qui va leur faire Vincent qué qui va leur faire ???? _sautille autour d'Isa_

Babel : J'sais pas moi !!! C'est toi qui dois faire la prochaine partie !!

Machan : J'AI TROUVE !!!!!!

_Crise cardiaque de Babel_

Babel : Ca va pas de me faire une peur pareille !!!!!!!!!

Machan : 

Babel : Et… c'est quoi ton idée… ? _pas rassurée du tout quand elle dit ça_

Machan : Vince les fait eunuque !!!!! _très fière d'elle_

Babel : eu… nuque… Tu permets ?

Machan : Hum ?

_Babel s'éloigne et va se fracasser la tête contre le marronnier le plus proche_.

Machan : Ca va mieux ?

Babel : …

Machan : T'aimes pas mon idée ?

Babel : Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ta question ?! -- Et pis pourquoi ils les ferait eunuque… _encaisse pas l'idée que Sephy soit castré à vie_ D'abord ils sont pas en retard… Et pis comment ils auraient leur gosse après !!!!!!!

Machan : Bah ils peuvent toujours l'adopter ?!

Babel : …

Machan : Nan ?!

Babel : …

Machan : n'Isa ? Ca va ? Tu fais quoi avec ce scalpel ? C'est pas celui que t'as piqué à ta fac ? Isa tu m'écoutes ? Nan le mets pas l !!!!!!!

_Machan bondit sur Isa pour lui retirer le scalpel des mains mais se prend les pieds dans le tapis (ils sort d'où ce tapis ? Sous les marronniers t'as des tapis ?) et ne fait que lui enfoncer l'arme dans la gorge…_

Babel : T'as fini ton trip l ? -.-

Machan : 

* * *

[1] Machan : Ca sonne à la porte les paquets ? O.o C'est vrai qu'ils sont super modernisés…

Babel : T'es trop grave… -.- Mais vraiment trop grave…

[2] Babel : Ils peuvent pas choisir un parent chacun ? O.o

Machan : Mah non, c'est ça d'être possessif.

[3] Babel : Bah qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là les Inconnus ? Oo

Machan _regard en coin vers Babel_ : Tu vis vraiment dans un monde à part toi, non ?

Babel : Bah pourquoi tu dis ça ? _comprend que dalle_

Machan : Pour rien, pour rien… -.-


	5. Opération bistrot, billard et bras de fe...

**Auteuses **: Babel et Machan

**Titre **: 27 à la maison.

**Genre **: Cross-over (on vous dit pas avec quoi, vous allez deviner !!! Naaaan, on est pas sadique à ce point, alors c'est : Final Fantasy VII et VIII, Bloody Roar, Kingdom Hearts, Zelda, Harry Potter, Olive et Tom et Prince of Tennis. Vi, vi on a réussit à mettre tout ça ensemble !! ) Yaoi (bien entendu !!! ) Et délire généalogique (vous comprendrez…)

**Couples **: Beaucoup, des classiques et des inédits.

**Disclamer **: Aucun des bishônens de cette fic ne nous appartient… et les filles encore moins !!! 

**Note **: -Fic sponsorisée par Schokobons, Petits Cœurs chococroc, Mars, Kit et Kat… Miaou… Euh nan, Kit Kat… et Coca Cola Light Lemon !!!

-Pour les âges des persos, allez voir la généalogie…

**27 A LA MAISON**

**5ème partie :** Opération bistrot, billard et bras de fer.

- On a été obligé de se séparer trop tôt à mon goût. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'on avait un couvre-feu de deux heures du mat', ajouta Sephiroth en lançant un regard mauvais à son père.

Ce dernier lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires voulant dire « De toutes façons, tu n'as rien à me dire car je suis toujours ton père et j'ai raison, alors tu fais pas chier ».

- Ouais mais Zell était pas encore là, c'est ça ? Déclara Sirius.

- Mais c'est qu't'es pas bête mon p'tit bouchon !! En fait, à ce moment là, Zell et moi ne nous connaissions pas le moins du monde !

- Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment alors ? Demanda Youffie.

- C'est une longue… trèèèèès longue histoire…

Tous les enfants écoutèrent avec attention son récit.

C'était en l'an 2325, les dinosaures étaient morts mais les voitures ne volaient pas encore… Le temps était sombre, les éclairs éclataient de partout… Fit Zack en en imitant le bruit, qui ressemblait plus à des pétards ou à une vieille mobylette au pot d'échappement encrassé. Au milieu d'une mer déchaînée, entre typhons et ouragans… Et non pas orangs-outans hein … Un homme au corps de rêve et à la chevelure sauvage méditait tranquillement sur son futur, assis en tailleur. Les carpes, toujours sages et avisées, lui avaient une nuit, dans son sommeil, murmuré qu'il rencontrerait l'âme sœur…

- En langage clair, on s'est rencontré dans une soirée organisée par Seifer, dit Zell.

- Nan mais tu me casses mon, trip l !!! éè Et pis, c'est pas drôle comme ça !!!

- Bon, ok, je te laisse raconter, je traduis en langage clair… --

-

###Flash-back###

- Ah Cloud ! Comment ça va ? Demanda Squall.

- Tranquille, tranquille et toi ?

- Ma fois, bien ! Vas-y entre ! Salut Sephy !

- Salut Squall ! Tes blondinets sont pas encore l ?

- Si si ! Installez-vous ! Seifer fini de vider le flacon d'eau de Cologne et Zell le tube de gel extra fort ! En parlant du loup…

Seifer suivi de Zell arrivèrent dans le salon et allèrent saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

Seifer s'avachit dans un fauteuil tandis que Squall prenant place sur ses cuisses.

- Bon bah on n'en attend plus qu'un et on y va !

- Et qui ça ?

- Zack le ravag !!

- Eh beh, ça va pas être triste avec Zell ! Déclara Sephiroth.

- Il s'est peut-être perdu ! C'est pour ça qu'il est pas encore arriv ! Ironisa Seifer.

- Le pire c'est que ça pourrait être ça… --

Cloud soupira.

- On peut m'expliquer qui est ce Zack ? Questionna Zell.

- Tu ne l'as jamais rencontr ?!

- A ton avis ? Franchement j'te poserais la question si je connaissais la réponse ?

- Venant de toi… oui !

- Maieuh !! Tu veux qu'on s'frite ? Allez Squall, approche si t'es un homme !!

- Nan j'suis très bien ici ! Dit-il en se bouinant un peu plus contre Seifer.

- Pff… Même pas drôle !!

5 minutes plus tard on sonnait à la porte.

Malgré le râle d'Almasy, privé de la douce chaleur de son amant, Squall alla ouvrir, se faisant attaquer par une tornade brune. [[1]]

- YOOOOOOOOOOOOOH EVERYBODY !!!!! Comment va la populasse yaoi ?

- Zaaaaaaaack !! Cria Squall.

- Squallychounet, Seifinounet, Cloudy, Sephyphy,…

Son regard se posa sur l'intrus.

- T'es qui toi ? O.o

- Zell Dincht ! Tu es sûrement Zack ?!

- Pour te servir Zell, dit-il dans une révérence. Zell… Zell… nan ça le fait pas.

-

- .. Hum, ça y est j'ai trouv !! Buzz l'éclair !!! Dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

- Nan mais tu t'es pas vu Sonic the Hedgehog !!! èé Tu veux qu'on s'frite ?

- MELEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!

Prenant exemple sur son joueur de rugby préféré Jona Lomu, Zack lui fonça dessus et lui fit un plaquage, surprenant tout le monde.

- Baka !!! C'est pas comme ça !! On y va au poing, on fait pas de plaquage !!!

- Certes ! Mais… se frotte contre lui C'est bien plus sensuel comme ça !!

- ##Oo##

- Dites-nous au moins si on vous dérange ! Déclara Seifer qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de la perte du corps chaud de son amant, quoi que voir les deux excités ainsi emmêlés lui donnait plein d'idées.

- Vous nous gênez !

- Zaaack… Siffle Squall d'un ton qui promettait mille et une tortures.

- Ok ok ! Z'êtes pas drôle !

Il se décolla lentement du corps du blond et se releva, lui proposant sa main pour l'aider. Zell, rouge pivoine, l'accepta et se hissa, retombant dans les bras du fils Loire.

- Zaaaack !!! T'as pas bientôt fini ?!

- Nan ! La soirée ne fait que commencer !!!

- On doit s'en rassurer ?! Demanda Cloud.

-

Ils se décidèrent enfin à partir avant que cela ne dégénère encore plus.

ΨΨΨ

Une fois arrivé au bar du coin, on put reconnaître les adeptes des bistrots. Seifer se fit alpaguer par le serveur, le gérant et d'autres clients, montrant sa popularité et surtout ses régulières visites.

Ils choisirent une grande table au fond de la salle et Zell, Zack, Seifer et Squall allèrent aussitôt squatter le billard, tandis que Cloud et Sephiroth s'occupaient des boissons.

- On fait quoi comme équipe ? Demanda Zack.

- Pourquoi pas les blonds contre les bruns ! Proposa Zell.

- Tu veux te mesurer à moi Buzz l'éclair ?!

- T'as peur de perdre Sonic ?! Répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Pff vous n'avez aucune chance contre nous ! Répliqua Seifer. Un dieu du billard comme moi, ne serait-ce que contre vous trois… J'vous fais fany direct !!

- Fany c'est au baby, pseudo pro du billard !! -- Le reprit son amant.

Seifer grogna.

Ce fut Squall qui eut l'honneur de casser le triangle, arrachant le tapis au passage, et Cloud eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter pour ne pas se recevoir une boule en plein visage.

La partie prit rapidement l'allure d'un lançage non-stop de défis tous plus stupides les uns que les autres, comme faire rentrer la boule en une ligne en tournant le dos à la table. Mais elle s'apparenta surtout à une boucherie plus qu'à une partie normale. Seifer étranglait à moitié Zell à chaque fois qu'il loupait le trou. Zack asticotait tout le monde et prenait un malin plaisir à exciter Almasy qui passait ses nerfs sur son coéquipier. Squall, quant à lui, essayait de rendre à cette partie un tant soit peu de sérieux et surtout d'honneur. De leur côté, Cloud et Sephiroth n'avaient même pas le temps de se papouiller qu'une nouvelle balle leur fonçait dessus.

Ce n'est qu'après 3 cannes cassées, 2 vitres brisées, 10 clients assommés et un tapis arraché que la « tuerie » prit fin , avec la victoire des bruns de 6 points sur les blonds, occasionnant le meurtre du zébulon.

- Vous avez fini votre carnage ? Demanda Sephiroth.

- Oui et heureusement !! Plus jamais je joue au billard avec ces trois tarés !! Déclara Squall.

- Pourquoi les trois ? Ca allait avec moi !!

Le bru à la cicatrice regarda le dénommé Sonic d'un air surpris.

- Ca allait avec toi ? Qui s'est coincé la main dans un trou de la table en voulant empêcher une balle adverse d'y rentrer ?! -.- [[2]]

- Roooh rien que pour ça !! 

- Ca aurait été si t'avais pas essayé de jouer avec un pied quand c'était ton tour et que t'étais toujours bloqu !!

- Ca c'est d'la faute à Cloud !! Il avait qu'à pas me donner une pinte !!

- C'est toi qui me l'as demandé baka !!

Zack eut une réaction des plus matures en tirant la langue à ses amis.

Le gérant alla voir le groupe de cinglés pour s'expliquer avec eux.

- J'espère que vous comptez rembourser tout ce que vous avez cass ?!!

Sephiroth intervint alors et usa de tout son charme, enfin surtout des menaces pour le convaincre qu'ils n'étaient pas fautifs, que c'était simplement du mauvais matériel et que non il n'était pas libre. 

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Zack.

- Et si on se f'sait un p'tit bras de fer ?! Proposa Zell.

- Toi contre moi ?

- Non le pape contre la papesse ! --

- Ok papesse !!

-

Une fois bien installé à leur table réservée, les verres écartés, ils se préparèrent au combat. Sephiroth posa sa main sur celles des combattants pour éviter toute triche ou pression avant le top départ.

- Prêt ?

- Prêt !

- Prêt !

- Go !!

Au signal il retira sa main et les muscles des bras des deux opposants se tendirent pour donner toute leur force pour faire plier l'autre.

- Je vais t'avoir ! Lança Zell. Personne ne peut me battre au bras de fer !!

- Désolé mon chou, mais ton record d'invincibilité prend fin aujourd'hui !!

En entendant cette phrase, le zébulon força encore plus, prenant le dessus sur son adversaire.

- T'es foutu !! Abandonne !!

- Zell ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers le brun pour voir ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Je t'aime.

Décontenancé par cette déclaration pour la moins inattendue, il cessa toute pression et Zack en profita pour inverser la situation et lui écraser la main sur la table.

- J'ai gagn !!!

- Qu… Quoi ? c'était juste pour me battre que tu m'as dit ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « juste » ?

Le blond le regarda, confus, tandis que ses joues prenaient peu à peu une couleur rosée. Toujours main dans la main, Zack attira Dincht vers lui, l'avachissant à moitié sur la table, et souda ses lèvres aux siennes.

Seifer chercha un appareil photo pour les faire chanter mais Squall le menaça de le priver de câlins s'il osait faire ça, et Cloud et Sephiroth étaient de toute façon trop occupés pour leur dire quoi que ce soit, et de toutes façons, qu'auraient-ils pu leur dire ?!

Le fils Loire se sépara lentement du blond et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne dis jamais « je t'aime » pour plaisanter !

Zell le regarda durant quelques secondes, interdit, rougissant encore plus. Puis une fausse fureur se peignit sur ses traits.

- Non mais qui t'as dit que je voulais que tu m'embrasses ?!!!!!!

Mon petit biquet des îles…

Tout ton corps exprime son attirance pour moi !

- Grrr !!!!!

S'ensuivit une course-poursuite à travers tout le bar des deux excités de service, Squall se demandant vraiment ce qu'il fichait avec eux.

###Fin du Flash-back###

**Tsuzuku**

****

Machan : J'ai enfin retapé c'te partie !!!!!! C'est la fêêêêêêêteuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zack : Fais péter le Champagne !!!!!!!!!!

Machan : Zaza… On a du Champagne ? O.o

Babel : Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… _va voir dans le frigo_ Nan.

Zack : Du Champomy ?

Babel : Non plus !

Zack : Du jus d'orange ?

Machan : Mon père l'a fini ce matin…

Zack : Un verre d'eau ?

Machan : Euh… faut aller faire les courses…

Zack : -.-

Babel : Mais si l'eau du robinet te va…

Zack : -.-

* * *

[1] Non ce n'est pas Taz. --

[2] Machan : Dire qu'Isa a réussi à faire ça en voulant récupérer une balle dans un trou de golf. J'aurais voulu être là pour filmer tiens.

Babel : Po drôle. -.-


	6. Rapprochement parental

**Auteuses **: Babel et Machan

**Titre **: 27 à la maison.

**Genre **: Cross-over (on vous dit pas avec quoi, vous allez deviner !!! Naaaan, on est pas sadique à ce point, alors c'est : Final Fantasy VII et VIII, Bloody Roar, Kingdom Hearts, Zelda, Harry Potter, Olive et Tom et Prince of Tennis. Vi, vi on a réussit à mettre tout ça ensemble !! ) Yaoi (bien entendu !!! ) Et délire généalogique (vous comprendrez…)

**Couples **: Beaucoup, des classiques et des inédits.

**Disclaimer **: Aucun des bishônens de cette fic ne nous appartient… et les filles encore moins !!! 

**Note **: -Fic sponsorisée par Schokobons, Petits Cœurs chococroc, Mars, Kit et Kat… Miaou… Euh nan, Kit Kat… et Coca Cola Light Lemon !!!

-Pour les âges des persos, allez voir la généalogie…

**27 A LA MAISON**

**6ème partie : **Rapprochement parental. ****

Zack, qui venait de finir son récit, observa alors la réaction de son auditoire. Les réactions étaient diverses, allant du gagatisage total de la part des fillettes, au sourire amusé de Vincent. Il était assez fier de son talent de conteur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive de l'attitude de Shenlong. En effet, le brun se retenait à grande peine d'éclater de rire. Il était plié en deux, totalement bidonné.

Cronos se pencha sur son amant pour savoir ce qu'il avait, et Shenlong arriva tant bien que mal à articuler entre deux éclats de rire :

- Le... biquet… des îles… Pfffffffffffr !!!!!

Et le voilà repartit dans sa bidonnade, entraînant l'argenté avec lui. Puis le rire se diffusa peu à peu dans la pièce, d'abord Seifer, puis Squall, Xion et pour finir Long, qui ne pouvait décidément pas se retenir face aux éclats de son amour.

Zack fit mine de bouder pour recevoir les consolations de son « biquet des îles ».

Ils s'étaient décidément bien assagis, remarqua au passage le maître de maison. Avant, ils auraient réagis au quart de tour et provoquer une bagarre générale, mais l

- De toute façon j'suis un incompris… Maugréât Zack entre deux câlins.

- Mais oui mon amour… on en parlera à la vache dans le prés…

- On dirait bien que c'est de famille, ajouta Vincent.

Mais la discussion ne pu se prolonger. Un intrus pénétra dans la pièce, rapidement accueilli par Youffie qui décidément voyait et entendait tout.

- Papi Gugu !!!!!

A l'énonciation du surnom, Vincent s'empressa de tourner la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. A peine eut-il rencontré ses yeux qu'il sauta hors du fauteuil et se précipita dans ses bras. Laguna voulu lui donner un bisou de bienvenue, mais son chéri, par pudeur, tourna la tête sur le côté et le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le fauteuil. Il le fit s'asseoir dessus et s'apprêta à s'installer sur le siège d'à côté quand Loire l'attrapa par la manche et le plaça confortablement sur ses cuisses, le collant à lui. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira.

- Dure journée ? Demanda Vincent.

- J'suis cassé… J'avais qu'une hâte, retourner à la maison et me faire câliner par l'homme que j'aime… Mais je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un tel attroupement.

- J'ai… Commença Vince, J'avais fait un plat de crêpe pour tout ce beau monde et nous expliquions aux enfants comment nos fils s'étaient rencontrés.

- Et en quel honneur ces crêpes ?

- Comme ça…

- Quel grand-père prévenant tu fais mon amour !

Vincent eut un adorable rougissement qui fit craquer Laguna. Ce dernier déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue tandis que son étreinte se faisait plus étroite.

- Au fait… vous avez racontez quoi ?

- On a passé en revue les rencontres de ma descendance et on commençait la tienne.

- Zack a vaguement essayé de nous raconter comment il avait rencontré Zell… Sans trop de succès… -- Expliqua Squall.

- Woooh l'autre !!! è.

- C'est bon, du calme mes poussins ! J'ai compris ! Et vous alliez passer auquel ?

- Et si tu leurs racontais comment on s'est rencontr ?!

- Oh vi, oh vi, oh vi, oh vi !!!! Dirent en coeur les plus jeunes.

- Vous voulez vraiment… ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!! Acquiescèrent-ils vigoureusement.

- Quelle énergie à cet âge ! Bien alors je vais vous décrire cet évènement merveilleux…

Vincent se cola encore plus à lui et Laguna débuta son récit.

###Flash-back###

Sephiroth fêtait aujourd'hui son 30ème anniversaire. Pour l'occasion, il avait demandé à son père s'il pouvait inviter du monde. Au vu de leur nouveau logement dans le grand château, Valentine n'y vit aucune objection. Sous la demande appuyée de ses frères, l'argenté se vit quasi-obligé d'inviter Long et Shenlong. Cloud était bien évidemment l'invité d'honneur. Il en profita pour demander à Zack et Zell q'ils voulaient être de la partie ils les aimait bien, ils avaient une pèche qui lui plaisait. Avec eux, il était sûr d'avoir de l'ambiance. Il proposa aussi à Squall et Seifer le brun et lui avaient un peu le même caractère. Quand il apprit qu'ils n'étaient pas deux, mais trois frères, il fit passer le message au dernier, Yugo, qu'il n'avait, il faut bien le dire, encore jamais vu. Si avec tout ce beau monde il s'ennuyait, il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus.

Du côté de la famille Loire.

- Papaaaaaaaaaa !!! Cria Zack.

- Hum ?

- Tu nous emmènes ?

- Ou ça ?

- A l'anniversaire de Sephy.

- Maintenant ? Je croyais que ça ne commençait qu'à 14h ?!

- Il est 13h45 papa, ajouta Squall.

- Quoi ? Mais non, il n'est que 12h45, répondit-il en regardant sa montre.

- Regarde l'horloge !

Laguna y jeta un coup d'œil, puis regarda à nouveau sa montre. Il pencha l'oreille et remarqua que celle-ci avait rendu l'âme.

- Elle s'est arrêtée !!! éè Dépêchez-vous de vous préparer et de monter dans la voiture !!!

- On attend que toi, p'pa ! -- Yugo est déjà dedans !

Il sauta dans ses chaussures, attrapa vite fait son manteau et prit les clés.

Zack, Zell, Squall, Seifer, Yugo et Laguna bouclèrent leur ceinture et l'Espace démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

- Au fait… C'est ou ?

- Euh…

- Vous avez bien une adresse ?!

- Bah oui… Mais je sais pas où elle est ! Dit Zack.

Squall sortit une feuille de sa poche.

- C'est bon ! J'avais fait une photocopie du plan !

- 

Il leur fallut vingt minutes pour arriver à destination.

- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est ici ? Oo

- Bah… C'est la bonne adresse tout du moins…

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo oO

Ils sortirent de voiture. Zack avisa la sonnette et s'excita dessus.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour monsieur ! Sephiroth Valentine habite bien ici ?

- Papa c'est eux… Entendirent-ils en fond.

- Je vous ouvre.

L'immense grille en fer forgé s'ouvrit lentement, suivit de la porte de la demeure où une tête aux longs cheveux argentés apparut.

- Bienvenue !

Cloud apparut à ses côtés.

- Salut !

- Cloudichoupinet !!!

Zack se jeta littéralement sur le blond. Sephy remarqua les deux inconnus et suivant son regard, Squall se dut de les présenter.

- C'est Yugo, notre frère. Et là, c'est notre père, Laguna Loire.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

- Entrez, entrez ! Restez pas sur le pallier.

Ils retrouvèrent à l'intérieur Xion, Long, Shenlong et Cronos qui vinrent les saluer.

Et c'est avec un sourire béat que Zack et Seifer saluèrent le maître de maison qui venait se présenter, sous le regard désapprobateur de Zell et Squall.

Yugo dû ramener son père au pays du réel, tant ce dernier était époustouflé par l'immensité du hall. Et lorsque son regard se posa sur Vincent, il crut être au Paradis, ou plutôt… Au beau milieu d'un rêve.

La créature qui se tenait devant lui était tout bonnement magnifique : un corps mince, fin, androgyne. De longs cheveux noir corbeau cascadant dans son dos et encadrant son visage. Un teint pâle comme la porcelaine la plus pure. Deux rubis à la place des yeux, flamboyants, envoûtants. Un nez fin. Une bouche pulpeuse, désirable, ornée du plus beau sourire du monde.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Vincent Valentine !

Laguna sortit de sa transe et serra délicatement la main offerte.

- Enchanté. Moi, c'est Laguna Loire !

- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, si je vous faisais visiter la maison ?! Proposa Sephiroth.

- La maison ??? T'appelles ça une maison toi ?!! C'est même plus un château à ce stade l !!! Protesta Zack.

- Je vais vous laisser les garçons ! Amusez-vous bien et surtout ne faites pas de bêtises !!

- Pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas Monsieur Loire ?! A moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose de prévu ?! S'enquit Vincent.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne veux pas déranger tout ce beau monde !

- Mais non, mais non ! Vous ne nous dérangez pas du tout !!

Entraîné par l'enthousiasme de Vincent, Laguna ne pu faire autrement que d'accepter. [ [1] ] S'ensuivit une visite de la demeure, sous les yeux émerveillés des invités. Une heure trente plus tard, les deux pères s'éclipsèrent dans la cuisine laissant leurs enfants totalement libres de leurs agissements. Avec le temps superbe, les jeunes décidèrent d'aller un tour du côté de la piscine extérieure. Mais une question existentielle se posait : les invités n'avaient pas prévus de maillot de bain.

Les fils Loire allèrent chercher leur père qu'il retourne prendre à la maison de quoi se vêtir, ainsi que des vêtements de rechange, ne sait-on jamais.

Le pauvre Laguna [ [2] ] dut donc se priver de la présence de son hôte pour faire un aller-retour express.

A peine revenu, Zack et Zell se jetèrent sur lui, et le piétinèrent légèrement au passage, de façon à pouvoir profiter de la piscine le plus vite possible. Ce fut ensuite Squall qui vint chercher le reste des vêtements, calmement enfin aussi calmement que possible vu que Seifer lui assurait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un maillot de bain et que seul son caleçon blanc, rendu sûrement un peu transparent par l'eau, était largement suffisant. A croire que le seul individu normal était Yugo.

Vincent aida Laguna à se désincruster du sol et ils repartirent à la cuisine. [ [3] ] Loire proposa ensuite au maître de maison de l'aider pour faire l'énorme gâteau d'anniversaire c'est qu'il fallait nourrir tous ces morfales.

Ils en profitèrent pour faire plus ample connaissance, parlant aussi bien de leur métier, leur famille, leurs hobbys, … Ils se découvrirent ainsi des points communs, tel que la mort de leur femme respectives, leur attrait pour les armes à feu, leurs enfants, …

- Ah ah ah ! C'est vrai ? Demanda Vincent, hilare.

- Ooooh que oui !!! C'est qu'ils m'en on fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Surtout Zack ! C'est une vraie pile électrique, et on peut pas dire que se soit son petit ami qui le calme ! Ils auront ma peau un jour ! --

- Je n'ai pas vraiment ces problèmes… Dit-il en touillant la pâte. Ils sont relativement calmes, surtout Xion. Cronos a encore un esprit de gosse mais sans ça, ce ne serait plus lui ! Le seul problème que je peux rencontrer vient surtout de leur coalition. Quand ils veulent quelque chose, ils s'y mettent toujours à trois… Et là, je cède à chaque fois. De plus Sephiroth sait toujours quoi dire et au bon moment.

- Je connais ça ! Même s'ils sont plutôt adeptes du matraquage psychologique.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- A longueur de journée ils vont me reparler de la même chose, encore et encore, pendant des jours voir même des semaines entières, jusqu'à ce que je cède.

Vincent rit doucement devant l'air quasi-désespéré que prit Laguna en repensant à tout ce que ses enfants lui avaient fait subir.

Il touilla une dernière fois la pâte avant d'en prendre une petite partie sur le bout de sa cuillère et de la tendre vers Loire. D'un petit mouvement de tête, il lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait son avis sur ce qu'il venait de préparer.

Le militaire, un sourire aux lèvres, se rapprocha pour goûter.

Et c'est ce moment que choisit Cronos pour entrer dans la pièce. Il stoppa net en voyant les deux adultes aussi proches. Il fulmina intérieurement, maudissant Laguna. Depuis quand cet homme était autorisé à se montrer si intime avec son père ?!

Instinctivement, Vincent et Laguna s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon béb ? Demanda le père Valentine en rougissant.

- Salut ! Dit Loire tout sourire.

Cronos essaya de réprimer ses pulsions meurtrières et répondit le plus sobrement possible à son père.

- J'suis juste venu chercher des boissons…

Il s'avança vers le frigo et jeta un regard mauvais à Laguna, puis repartit, toujours grommelant.

De retour à la piscine, après avoir distribué les canettes à tous les assoiffés, il alpaga Xion et l'entraîna à l'écart pour pouvoir lui parler, sous le regard interrogateur de leur grand-frère.

- Tu crois pas que… Le père des autres là… Il est bizarre ?!

- Comment ça bizarre ? O.o

- J'sais pas, il est… §Il est pas net ce type !

- Mais encore… ?

- On dirait un vieux pervers ! T'aurais du le voir dans la cuisine avec papa… Nan, j'te jure, il est pas net !

- Cronos, tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu l ?!

- Mais c'est vrai !!!

- Ecoute… On verra ça tout à l'heure si tu veux ! Je verrais comment il se comporte et après on avisera, ok ?!

- Grml… Ok ! Dit-il en boudant.

Une bonne heure passa durant laquelle la bonne humeur régna sauf pour Cronos qui continuait de bouder, n'aimant pas savoir son père seul avec Laguna, sans surveillance.

Shenlong, quant à lui, cogitait sur le pourquoi du comment son amant faisait la gueule.

- 'Mais pourquoi il fait c'te tête ?! J'ai rien fait pourtant ! J'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un d'autre… J'ai pas oublié son anniv'… Sa fête ? Non… Peut-être… Oh non, mon Dieu, faites que j'ai pas oublié notre anniversaire de rencontre !

Son frère le voyant se ronger les ongles jusqu'aux phalanges, la mine déconfite, alla se renseigner. A peine l'eut-il approché, Shenlong se jeta sur lui et s'accrocha à sa chemise ouverte, l'air désespéré.

- Frérot !! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?!

- Eh ?

- Man canari des îles… Il… Il… Il fait la gueeeuuuule !!!

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Mais regarde !!!

Long se tourna vers Cronos le vit grommeler tout seul dans son coin, le regard noir.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ca va pas la tête ?! Tu veux que je me fasse trucider ou quoi !?! Trouve autre chose…

- Et si tu voyais ça avec Xion ?

- Ah, pas coooon !!

Il s'empressa d'aller voir l'argenté qui était un peu réticent de son arrivée sachant qu'il venait de le priver de son amant.

- Xion ! J'ai besoin d'un renseignement ! é.

- A quel sujet ?

- Cronos !

- Hum…

- Tu fais pourquoi il fait la tête ? C'est à cause de moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Dis-le-moi, dis-le-moi !!! Sitopl !

- Pourquoi ? T'as quelque chose à te reprocher ?! Dit-il soupçonneux.

- Bah justement… J'ai pas souvenir de lui avoir fait un tord quelconque… Aloreuh, bon…

- T'inquiète, c'est pas par rapport à toi ! C'est juste qu'il nous fait une crise de jalousie avec père !

- Qu ? O.o

- Tu sais, le père… Euh Loire je crois…

- Oué, c'est ça…

- Et bien, il le soupçonne… Enfin non, il l'accuse d'être un peu beaucoup trop proche de papa donc il nous fait une crise de jalousie aiguë.

- Ah… D'accord, répondit Long.

- Donc c'est pas à cause de moi ?!

- Non.

Shenlong faillit s'évanouir tant il était soulagé. Son ménage n'était pas mis en péril.

Un appel se fait entendre venant de la porte de l'immense véranda. C'était la douce voix de Vincent qui les invitait à venir manger le gâteau d'anniversaire.

- A table les garçons !

Les excités de service se précipitèrent dans la salle à manger, suivis plus calmement par les plus zens du groupe dénommés Xion, Long, Sephiroth, Cloud et Squall, duquel ne décollait plus Seifer accroché à sa taille.

Ils s'installèrent autour de l'énorme table et Vincent et Laguna amenèrent l'énorme Gâteau trônant sur un chariot. C'était une gigantesque pâtisserie à étages à plusieurs parfums surmontée de bougies.

Après le traditionnel soufflage de bougies où Sephiroth démontra une capacité respiratoire supérieure à la moyenne, s'octroyant un « Woh, il en a bien d'la chance le Cloud » de la part de Zack, faisant rougir ce dernier, et les cris sauvages, euh oups, les chants de 'Joyeux anniversaire', les parts de gâteau furent distribuées et les parents purent enfin s'installer à leur tour l'un à côté de l'autre, bien trop proche aux goûts de Cronos qui reprit ses fulminations.

Vincent servit alors une part de gâteau et tendit l'assiette à Laguna. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent légèrement quand Loire la prit entraînant un petit rougissement de leur part à tout deux, tout cela sous le regard haineux de Cronos qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

La dégustation de la pâtisserie continua selon une vitesse plus ou moins rapide selon les participants.

Laguna observait Vincent à la dérobée quand il aperçut une petite miette aux coin des lèvres du brun. Il lui fit du pied de façon à attirer son attention. Vincent le regarda, surpris d'un tel geste.

Loire essaya de lui indiquer avec le doigt sur son propre visage qu'il avait quelque chose au coin de la bouche. Mais le maître de maison ne comprit pas le message et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

L'homme aux yeux verts passa alors se langue sur ses lèvres pour se faire un peu mieux saisir, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire devenir Vincent rouge pivoine.

Cronos, hors de lui, serra tellement fort les poings qu'il en brisa le verre qu'il avait en main, se coupant par la même occasion et répandant son contenu sur la table, arrosant Shenlong à côté de lui.

Toute l'assemblée se figea pour le fixer, étonnée.

L'instinct paternel de Vincent se réveilla puissance dix mille, ainsi que celui de Laguna et ils précipitèrent vers le jeune homme pour évaluer ses blessures.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment grave, Loire laissa le père s'occuper des blessures de son fils et s'occupa de ramasser les morceaux de verre éparpillés. Mais en faisant cela, il s'entailla à son tour la main.

Bien que la coupure ne soit pas trop profonde, une assez grande quantité de sang s'en écoula.

Ce sang. Vincent en reconnut aussitôt l'odeur. Cela faisait 36 ans qu'il l'avait goûté et il ne l'avait jamais oublié.

Mais un petit cri de douleur de Cronos le ramena à la réalité.

Il entraîna son fils et son… ami dans la salle de bain la plus proche pour les soigner.

Shenlong les suivit rapidement, se foutant visiblement d'être trempé, s'inquiétant bien trop pour la santé de son petit ami.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Vincent s'occupa tout d'abord de la blessure de Laguna qui saignait plus abondamment que celle de Cronos qui possédait une capacité de régénération plus efficace que la moyenne.

Tout en bandant la main du brun, son esprit vagabonda, se remémorant leur première rencontre il y a déjà si longtemps. Il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour cet homme et encore moins lier amitié avec lui.

Une fois le bandage fini, il demanda à Laguna et Shenlong, qui n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Cronos, de bien vouloir rejoindre les autres, les rassurer sur la santé des blessés et changer ses vêtements trempés pour ce qui était de Shenlong. Il avait besoin de parler à son fils.

- Pourquoi tu as cassé ce verre ? C'était accidentel ou quoi !?!

Voyant la tête que faisait son fils, il lui demanda gentiment.

- Cronos… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?! Je ne vais pas te blâmer pour ça quel qu'en soit la raison. Je veux juste savoir.

Devant la mine inquiète de son père, il ne put faire autrement que de tout lui avouer.

- Papa, je… Je l'aime pas trop…

- Tu parles de Laguna ?

De l'entendre déjà l'appeler par son nom produisit une nouvelle vague de jalousie en lui.

- Oui…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il est trop… trop…

- Proche de moi ?

Cronos fixa son père d'un air surpris.

- Comment tu sais que…

- Cronos, je suis ton père. Je te connais depuis que tu es né. Alors je commence à savoir pas ma le choses.

- Oui mais…

- Tu comptes rejeter toutes personnes susceptibles d'être proches de moi ?!

- Oui… Enfin non.

Vincent laissa de côté le bandage maintenant fini et prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Sache que toi et tes frères êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Je ne vous abandonnerais jamais. Personne ne pourra vous prendre la place que vous prenez dans mon cœur.

Son fils lui rendit son étreinte.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme avant papa. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis bien assez grand pour savoir ce à quoi je dois m'attendre. Mais toi…

Il se sépara lentement de lui.

- … Va t'occuper de ton petit-ami qui doit se faire un sang d'encre, comme les autres d'ailleurs.

La journée suivit son cours sans plus d'accidents, et se termina avec un Cronos qui essayait d'accepter un peu plus ce pauvre Laguna qui ne lui avait rien fait.

Les jours passèrent, les deux familles restant en contact et organisant souvent des rencontres entre eux.

Toute la tribu de jeunes s'était rassemblée dans le salon du château. Confortablement installés sur le canapé, les rideaux fermés, il se faisait une séance vidéo sur le gigantesque écran plasma, plus proche d'un écran de cinéma que d'une télévision.

Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour regarder 'Entretient avec un vampire', seul film de la vidéothèque qui correspondait aux goûts de tout le monde.

En plein milieu du film, Zack pensa à quelque chose et demanda à Sephiroth :

- Au fait Sephychou, c'est vrai que tu m'as dit la dernière fois ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour ton père… C'est vraiment un vampire ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors il a vraiment 105 ans ?

- Oui.

- Baaah, ça fait qu'une différence de 81 ans avec moi, ça va…

- Tu te fous de moi l ?!

- Bah ça fait qu'environ 70 ans de plus qu'entre Cronos et Shenlong.

Ne pouvant plus suivre le film avec le boucan qu'ils faisaient, Seifer s'incrusta dans la conversation.

- De toutes façons, si on prend au niveau de l'âge, c'est le père Loire qui est le mieux placé.

- NAN ! S'écria Cronos.

- Moi, je trouve qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, enchaîna Cloud.

- Naaaaaan !! èé Réitéra le plus jeune des argentés.

- Bah pourquoi pas ?! Demanda Squall.

- C'est qu'un pervers !!

- Tu veux une tatane dans ta face ?!!! èé Répliqua Zack, en se levant, les poings serrés en avant. Qui te permets de parler de mon père comme ça ?!!

- Lève pas la main sur mon homme !! Menaça Shenlong.

- Allons, allons. On se calme ! Inutile de s'énerver pour si peu ! Tenta Long en voyant que l'ambiance commençait à être tendue.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est un pervers, Cronos ? Lui demanda son plus grand frère, intrigué.

- Bah, rien que la dernière fois, quand ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine, tu sais, le jour de ton anniv'…

- Ouais ?

- Il le regardait avec ses grands yeux de langoustine amoureuse ! Il était prêt à le violer sur place !

- Tu exagères pas quand même un peu ?

- Je te jure, si je n'était pas intervenu à ce moment là, il lui aurait sauter dessus !

Sephiroth réfléchit quelques instants sur les paroles de son frère avant de répondre.

- Plus jamais ce type ne s'approche de mon père !

- Vous ne le connaissez même pas ! Comment osez-vous le critiquer de cette façon alors qu'il n'est pas du tout comme ça ?!!! Mon père est la personne la plus gentille qui soit !! Il a vraiment le cœur sur la main !

- Ouais, ben, il l'a peut-être sur la main mais on sait pas trop où elle se balade celle-là… Renchérit Shenlong, soutenant son amant.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça, soupira Long alors que Squall s'était levé et était prêt à frapper l'autre jumeau pour avoir dit autant de mal sur son père.

L'arrivée inopportune de Vincent et Laguna dans la pièce coupa court à la bagarre naissante.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce remue-ménage ? Demanda Vincent.

-Bah, ils se battent pour savoir si vous pouvez ou non finir avec Laguna, statua simplement Zell.

Les deux concernés rougirent instantanément.

Cloud donna une tape sur la tête du zébulon. Il ne pouvait pas se taire ?!

- Cronos… Siffla Vincent, se doutant que c'était lui qui avait amené le sujet.

- Maieuh ! C'est pas moi qui ai commenc !

- Vous ne pouvez pas parlé d'autres choses ?! Et pourquoi laissez-vous la télé allumée si vous ne la regarder même pas !?! Ajouta le père Valentine pour changer de sujet.

- En tout cas, je trouve que vous formez un joli couple ! Déclara Zell, ne captant pas le message.

Nouvelle claque sur la tête du blond.

- Et bien, puisque c'est comme ça, permettez-nous de pratiquer une activité de couple, comme un petit restaurant en tête à tête ! Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr, Vincent ! S'exclama Laguna.

- Euh… P… Pourquoi pas ! Répondit Valentine en rougissant encore plus et en jetant un regard noir à Cronos pour éviter toute réplique.

- Sur ce, on vous laisse ! Finit le père Loire avec un grand sourire.

- Et surtout pas de bêtises ! Dit Vincent en refermant la grande porte du salon, ne laissant pas le temps à leurs enfants pour répliquer.

Xion se tourna alors vers Cronos et lui dit :

- J'crois bien qui va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée de les voir ensemble ! Et surtout à celle d'avoir de nouveaux frères… Il jeta ensuite un regard en biais vers Zack et ajouta : C'est pas gagné .

###Fin du Flash-back###

**A SUIVRE... **

Machan : Gaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!

Babel : … Elle gagatise déjà alors qu'ils ne sont même pas encore ensembles… J'imagine même pas comment elle va être à la prochaine partie… -.-

Machan : Mais ils vont trop bien ensemble !!!!! _regard énamour_

Babel : C'est pas faux…

Machan : Et puis rappelles-toi comment tu étais quand tu as écrit la partie Sephy/Cloud !!!

Babel : ##.## C'est vrai, c'est vrai !!! _gagatise rien qu'au souvenir_

* * *

[1] Machan : Ben voyons…

Babel : On y croit tous…

[2] Machan : Pôv' tit va…

[3] Machan : 'Tain ils font que ça !

Babel : Bah tu sais, il peut s'en passer des choses dans une cuisine !!

Machan : _grand sourire gagatisant _


	7. Bonus : Pauvre Laguna

**Auteuses **: Babel et Machan

**Titre** : 27 à la maison

**Genre** : Humour à deux balles, digne des blagues carambar ;;;

**Séries** : Si vous lisez ce bonus, c'est que vous avez lu la fic et que vous savez quelles séries y'a dedans… La flemme de toutes les redire -.-

**Disclaimer** : Laguna ne nous appartient pas, il appartient aux gentils messieurs de Squaresoft a qui nous l'avons emprunté un moment ;;;

**27 A LA MAISON **

**Bonus : **Pauvre Laguna (Ou traduction en un one-shot des tendances sadiques des fanfikeuses)

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Laguna sortait avec Vincent et il savait déjà qu'il voulait passer sa vie entière à ses côtés.

Et pour cela, il avait prévu une demande en mariage des plus romantique, digne des plus beau conte de fées. Sérénade au clair de lune, déclaration passionnée, tout y était.

Il s'était donc préparé pour ce soir et, la guitare sur le dos, il s'était dirigé vers la maison de Vincent.

Mais une fois arrivé, problème : comment pénétrer dans le domaine Valentine sans se faire remarquer pour garder la surprise pour son amant ?

Il avisa le mur entourant la propriété et décidé d'y grimper pour atteindre l'autre coté. Mais il n'avait pas prévu le grillage électrique qui le surplombait. Il se prit une décharge de 0,4 Ampères qui l'envoya voler à l'intérieur de la propriété.

Sans se rendre compte qu'il avait à présent une coiffure digne des Jackson Five, il se dépêtra du buisson dans lequel il était tombé et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la demeure.

Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits précipités et des grognements. Il se retourna lentement pour apercevoir 3 énormes bergers allemands courir à sa rencontre, la bave aux babines.

Il tenta un petit « gentils les toutous » pas rassuré avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de sauter dans le premier arbre venu.

Heureusement pour lui, l'arbre était assez haut pour qu'il échappe aux canidés.

Il s'installa sur la branche qui lui paraissait la plus solide et attendit patiemment que ses attaquants se calment.

Il resta ainsi une bonne demi heure avant qu'un sifflement n'attire les chiens vers l'entrée de la demeure. C'était sûrement l'heure de la bouffe.

Il soupira bruyamment avant de se déplacer un peu sur sa branche pour se préparer à descendre mais il posa son pied sur une partie pourrie sur le dessous qui se déroba sous lui. Il se fracassa au sol en un bruit mat.

Il se releva doucement, vérifiant si aucun de ses os n'était cassé et une fois debout, il courut vers la maison au cas où les chiens reviendraient.

Mais voilà, la nuit étant tombée, il ne vit pas l'étendue d'eau plane qui représentait la piscine et fit un beau plat en plongeant dedans.

Le choc avec l'eau le prit par surprise mais il réussit à en sortir sans plus gros dommage que le fait d'avoir bu la tasse.

L'eau avait malgré tout eu le bénéfice de lisser en partie ses cheveux mais il lui restait toujours de grosses anglaises qui entouraient son cou.

Sans se démonter, il reprit son chemin, ses pieds faisant des 'floc' boueux à chaque pas, mais réussit à atteindre le mur du manoir.

Là, il cria le nom de Vincent pour attirer l'attention de son amant.

N'ayant aucune réponse, il ramassa quelques petites pierres par terre et en jeta vers la fenêtre.

Mais il ne maîtrisa pas sa force et atteignit la fenêtre au dessus.

Il serra les dents et rentra la tête dans ses épaules en attendant une réaction de derrière la vitre.

Heureusement, rien ne vint.

Il ramassa une autre poignée de pierre et, visant mieux, il atteignit la bonne fenêtre.

Pas de réponse non plus. Pensant que Vincent ne l'avait pas entendu, il rejeta une pierre cette fois un peu plus grosse.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Reprenant une autre roche encore plus grosse, il la lança un peu plus fort.

Si fort qu'il en brisa la vitre qu'il atteignit.

Il vit la lumière s'allumer dans la pièce et la porte fenêtre s'ouvrir.

Apercevant une silhouette en sortir, il fut content d'être arrivé à ses fins et s'empara de la guitare accrochée à son dos.

Pour s'apercevoir que d'une, il s'était trompé et avait pris son banjo à la place, et que de deux, l'instrument n'avait pas résisté à son parcours et s'était brisé en petits morceaux.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait faire sa sérénade a cappella.

A peine eut-il émis la première note, un violent orage éclata et des torrents de pluie se mirent à tomber, finissant de lisser sa coiffure mais le trempant et le gelant jusqu'aux os en quelques secondes.

Il n'était plus à cela près et entama alors l'escalade du mur en face de lui pour rejoindre le balcon de son amour.

Il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber à cause des pierres glissantes, se rattrapant in extremis à chaque fois, puisant toute la force de ses bras et jambes pour se soulever.

Arrivant presque au balcon, il s'accrocha au tuteur mural du lierre qui passait horizontalement en dessous.

Mais le fragile assemblage ne supporta pas son poids et se décrocha, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Il se releva tant bien que mal et repartit à l'assaut du mur. Il le regrimpa plus facilement que la première fois, connaissant maintenant le chemin à suivre en évitant les pierres les plus glissantes.

Il parvint enfin sur le balcon, enjambant difficilement le rebord. A peine eut-il posé le pied sur la véranda, qu'il glissa sur le sol fraîchement ciré, s'étalant sur le dos.

Il vit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui et, sans se lever, il regarda la personne, sûr de voir son amant.

Mais quand il remarqua les cheveux courts de celui au dessus de lui, il se dit qu'il venait de faire une grosse bourde.

Cronos se tenait au dessus de lui, un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus menaçant sur le visage.

- Si tu cherches mon père, il n'est pas ici. Sa chambre se trouve sur la façade Est du bâtiment, ici on est sur la façade Ouest...

-Euh... oups ?

-Vieux pervers !!!!!!!

Et la dernière chose que Laguna vit avant de s'évanouir fut la semelle de la chaussure de l'argenté qui se rapprochait à grande vitesse de son visage.

**OWARI**

Babel : www

Machan : www

Laguna: Pourquoi mooooiiiii ??? TT.TT

Les deux en coeur: Paskon t'aimeuh !!!!!!!

Laguna : TT.TT


	8. Sorbet alcoolisé

**27 A LA MAISON**

**7ème partie**

**Auteuses **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr) et Machan )

**Titre **: 27 à la maison.

**Genre **: Cross-over (on vous dit pas avec quoi, vous allez deviner !!! Naaaan, on est pas sadique à ce point, alors c'est : Final Fantasy VII et VIII, Bloody Roar, Kingdom Hearts, Zelda, Harry Potter, Olive et Tom et Prince of Tennis. Vi, vi on a réussit réussi à mettre tout ça ensemble !! ;;;) Yaoi (bien entendu !!! ) Et délire généalogique (vous comprendrez…)

**Couples **: Beaucoup, des classiques et des inédits.

**Disclaimer **: Aucun des bishônens de cette fic ne nous appartient… et les filles encore moins !!! ;;;

**Note **: -Fic sponsorisée par Schokobons, Petits Cœurs chococroc, Mars, Kit et Kat… Miaou… Euh nan, Kit Kat… ;;; et Coca Cola Light Lemon !!!

-Pour les âges des persos, allez voir la généalogie… Généalogie qui est maintenant disponible sur mon profil

**27 A LA MAISON**

**7ème partie : **Sorbet alcoolisé.

- J'ai soif !

- Sora ! N'interromps pas ton grand père comme ça ! Le réprimanda son père.

- Mais j'ai soifeuh ! Répliqua-t-il en assénant sa terrible attaque des "chibis eyes".

- Alors faisons une petite pause, proposa Vincent. Je vais chercher des boissons, ajouta-t-il en commençant à se lever.

Mais Laguna passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'encercler et le faire rasseoir sur ses genoux.

- Toi, tu ne bouges pas. Squall, tu veux bien aller chercher des boissons pour ton fils et le reste de la famille ? Demanda-t-il à son cadet.

- Mais...

- Tu es le plus près de la porte, frérot, tu peux bien faire ça pour nous, non ? Fit Zack avec un grand sourire.

Squall lui lança un regard noir mais finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la cuisine, serviable malgré tout.

- Je vais l'aider à tout porter, dit Seifer en se levant à son tour et en suivant son cher et tendre.

Quand ils sortirent du salon, Shenlong marmonna :

- Et beh, on est pas près de les avoir nos boissons...

Cronos lui fit une petite tape sur le bras en guise de réprimande mais son grand sourire montrait bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Comme pour le contredire, les deux hommes revinrent avec des plateaux chargés de verres et de bouteilles.

La mine renfrognée de Seifer leur montra qu'il avait bien les mêmes idées que Shenlong mais que Squall ne l'avait pas laissé faire.

Les enfants se jetèrent littéralement sur les rafraîchissements, assoiffés après tout le sucre qu'ils venaient d'ingurgiter.

****

Sitôt trois verres sifflés en moins de deux minutes, le jeune Riku demanda :

- Au fait... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?! Au restaurant ?

Laguna s'interrompit de boire et passa le verre à son amant pour qu'il le repose sur la table. Mais ce dernier le garda en main, le faisant rouler entre elles, et se calla contre lui, trouvant une position un peu plus confortable en s'adossant dans le creux laissé entre son torse et son bras.

Sentant son amour et toute l'assemblée prêts à écouter la suite de l'histoire, il reprit.

**###Flash-back###**

Au volant de sa BMW M3, Laguna emmenait Vincent au restaurant. Se rappelant de tous ceux qu'il connaissait, il essaya de retrouver un des meilleurs et surtout un des plus romantiques. Car son ami n'appelait qu'à la romance.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Peut-être même avait-il eu ce sentiment dès la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontr ? Mais qui ne l'aurait pas eu ?! Il était tellement… Tellement…

Voyant le lieu désiré un peu plus loin, il remit sa réflexion intérieure à plus tard. Garant le véhicule le plus proche possible du restaurant, ils sortirent de la voiture et s'avancèrent vers la bâtisse.

A l'intérieur, une serveuse les accueillit et les mena à une table en extérieur. Elle était entourée de buissons fleuris, une douce odeur de jasmin flottant dans l'air. La jeune femme les accompagnant leur laissa le temps de lire la carte avant de prendre leur commande.

- Avez-vous choisi messieurs ?

- Vincent ?

- Une salade de chèvre en entrée… Répondit l'intéressé.

- La même chose pour moi.

- Et comme plat principal ? Continua la serveuse.

- J'essayerais bien les coquilles St Jacques avec foie gras, commanda le vampire.

- Je prendrais un gigot d'agneau.

- Bien, et pour le vin ?

- Un Chateaubriand 1820.

- Désirez-vous un apéritif ?

- Vincent ? Demanda à nouveau Laguna.

- Oui, s'il vous plait.

- Je vous apporte cela tout de suite, finit-elle avec un sourire.

En attendant le plat principal, il commencèrent à discuter, discussion qui se poursuivit alors que les plats s'enchaînaient dans leurs assiettes, chacun faisant goûter à l'autre son plat.

Puis vint le moment du dessert. Là, Laguna demanda à Vincent s'i ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'il choisisse pour eux deux.

- Non, non, c'est bon.

- Alors nous prendrons une 'romantique', déclara Laguna, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Valentine, une fois la serveuse partie.

- Tu verras, lui répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Il resta sceptique, se demandant bien ce que cela pouvait être. La jeune femme revint quelques minutes plus tard et déposa le dessert commandé sur la table, leur souhaitant pour la 4ème fois 'bon appétit'.

Présentée dans une large coupe, une glace aux multiples couleurs à demi fondue, décorée de deux cigarettes et deux petits parapluies, l'un rouge, l'autre vert. Et au sommet du tout, deux grandes pailles en parties entremêlées.

Voyant l'air surpris de son ami, Loire expliqua.

- Il y a plusieurs parfums mélangés. A nous de découvrir lesquels maintenant. C'est pour cela qu'il y a différentes traînées de couleurs.

- Et il n'y a pas de cuillères ?

- Non, il faut attendre que la glace fonde pour pouvoir l'aspirer avec ta paille. Sauf si tu en prends avec la cigarette bien sûr.

Une légère coloration rouge apparue sur les joues de Vincent, qui ne fit que se renforcer lorsque tout deux approchèrent leur visage pour pouvoir goûter la sucrerie glacée.

Laguna se pencha lentement le premier et prit délicatement la paille entre ses lèvres en sortant légèrement la langue de façon sensuelle.

Déglutissant bruyamment, Vincent finit par s'approcher à son tour et à s'emparer de sa paille.

Les nez se frôlèrent, les souffles se mêlèrent, les regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter.

Mais ce moment magique dut se terminer quand la friandise galée fut finie.

Ils payèrent l'addition et se mirent en route vers la voiture.

Ils pénétrèrent le véhicule et Laguna démarra. Vincent observa le paysage par sa fenêtre mais finit par se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Euh, Laguna…

- Oui ?

- Ce n'est pas le chemin pour la maison, là.

- Je sais, je t'emmène dans un endroit sympa.

- Mais… Et les enfants ?

- Ils sont bien assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seuls ! Une soirée sans les parents pour les déranger ne leur fera pas de mal, répondit Loire avec un sourire charmeur.

Le conducteur se gara finalement devant un grand bâtiment dont le nom était exposé en gros néon rouge sur la façade : « Deep Sky ».

Grand ami du barman, Laguna alla le saluer sitôt rentré dans le bar.

- Salut Ward !!!

- Salut Lag ' !!!

Il remarqua alors la personne qui l'accompagnait.

- Et qui est cette charmante personne ?! Ta nouvelle petite amie ?

Voyant un début de rougissement apparaître sur les joues du beau brun aux yeux rouges, Laguna s'empressa de dire :

- Non, non… C'est un ami !

- Oh, excusez-moi… C'est qu'avec la luminosité, j'ai cru que… Fit-il à vincent.

- C'est pas grave, cela m'arrive souvent ! Répondit le vampire en riant légèrement.

- Ward, je te présente Vincent Valentine… Vince, Ward, un ami de longue date.

- Malheureusement pour moi…

- Eh !!! J'te ramène plein de clients avec toute la pub que je te fais !!!

- Ah ah ah !!! Je sais, je sais ! Alors… vous prendrez bien quelque chose à boire, non ?!

- T'as quoi en magasin ?

- Hum… J'te frais bien essayer 'le Baiser du Diable' mais encore faut-il que ton ami aie l'estomac solide !

- Solide à quel point ?

- Assez solide ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ca ne me dérange pas ! Déclara Vincent.

- Bon bah… Va pour deux 'Baiser du Diable' !!!

Le barman leur servit deux minuscules verres rouge vif contenant un liquide noir.

- A boire cul sec, les prévint-il.

- Pas de problème !!

Les deux hommes soulevèrent leur verre en un même mouvement et avalèrent la boisson d'un coup.

Ward observa avec attention leurs réactions. Laguna eut les yeux exorbités et il se frappa la poitrine pour que le liquide passe mieux. Et chose surprenante, Vincent, lui, ne broncha pas. Il reposa calmement le verre sur le comptoir.

- C'est… fort sympathique…

- Sym… Pathique… ?! Répéta Loire, manquant de s'étouffer.

- Eh beh ! C'est bien la première fois que j'vois ça ! Pour la peine, j't'en offre un autre !

- En tout cas, c'est tout pour moi, je conduis ! Déclara Laguna.

Le barman servit un autre à Valentine qui le bu comme le premier, sans ciller.

Ward cru que sa mâchoire allait se fracasser sur le bar. Jamais personne n'avait réussit à encaisser deux 'Baiser du Diable' sans tomber d'un coup.

- J'suis impressionné là… Allez, un p'tit troisième pour voir ta résistance !

Mais toujours rien.

- Lag', il est pas humain ton ami…

- C'est vrai, j'avoue !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se décidèrent enfin à rentrer.

Sans aucun problème, ils regrimpèrent dans le véhicule et reprirent la route vers le manoir Valentine.

Loire blablatait gaiement, remplissant le silence de l'habitacle de sa voix chaude mais Vincent le coupa dans son discours.

- Laguna…

- Oui Vincent ?

- Je… Je crois que j'ai trop bu en fait…

Sa voix était ensommeillée et le brun aux yeux verts sentit une masse se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna légèrement pour voir le visage de son ami à juste quelques centimètres du sien.

Il se retourna précipitamment pour regarder à nouveau la route, rougissant furieusement et trouvant d'un seul coup qu'il faisait très chaud dans la voiture.

Il réussit à garder son calme le temps du voyage mais son regard avait tendance à dévier vers la droite et les cheveux de Vincent le torturaient délicieusement en le chatouillant doucement.

Le véhicule arriva finalement devant le grand portail de l'entrée du château. Laguna du, à contrecœur, enlever délicatement, pour ne pas le réveiller, la tête de son ami de son épaule pour pouvoir l'ouvrir.

Il se gara ensuite le plus proche possible du manoir.

Doucement, il réveilla son ami pour qu'il lui donne la clef de la porte d'entrée.

Le vampire marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles mais finit par tendre l'objet.

- Vincent ? Lui demanda-t-il en le bousculant un petit peu pour le réveiller.

- Mmmoui ? Répondit le brun en en ouvrant légèrement un de ses yeux rouges.

- Euh… Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour trouver ta chambre, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve…

Une petite étincelle s'alluma dans l'œil de Vincent à l'entente du mot 'chambre' mais Laguna ne vit rien.

Le brun aux yeux rouge sortit de la voiture comme il pu en tanguant légèrement et lui répondit.

- C'est bon, je pense pouvoir l'atteindre tout seul…

Et pour prouver ses dires, il lâcha le véhicule et commença à marcher vers la porte du château.

Son ami, en voyant qu'il menaçait d'aller dire bonne nuit aux marches à chaque pas, décida de ne pas le croire et se précipita vers lui.

- Je préfère quand même t'aider, lui fit-il en lui prenant un bras et en le passant autour de ses épaules.

Le vampire lui indiqua alors le chemin parmi le labyrinthe des couloirs de l'habitation, se reposant de plus en plus sur lui.

A un moment, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il finit le parcours sur le dos de Laguna à lui montrer la bonne direction du doigt.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un long couloir traversant entièrement le manoir.

- Voilà, c'est le couloir des chambres, lui expliqua Vince.

- Ah ok, et c'est laquelle la tienne ?

- Celle… Tout au bout… Arriva-t-il à dire avant de reposer son visage dans le cou de son porteur.

Laguna déglutit au contact et entreprit la traversée du couloir.

Derrière certaines portes, il entendit des bruits lui indiquant que pas mal d'invités étaient restés pour la nuit.

Il força son esprit à ne pas penser à ce qui se passait derrière elles mais la proximité de Vincent dans son dos ne l'y aidait pas.

Ce fut un soulagement pour lui d'atteindre la chambre de son ami.

Doucement, il le posa sur le lit et lui enleva ses chaussures pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise.

Il allait partir mais son regard se posa sur le visage endormi, encadré par les longs cheveux noirs étalés autour.

Concentré sur ce si beau visage, il ne s'aperçut même pas que ses pas le rapprochaient de lui ni qu'il se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

Toujours envoûté, il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa doucement, mordillant gentiment les lèvres douces.

Quand il se rendit compte de son geste, il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et son regard rencontra deux orbes rouge sang brillant dans l'obscurité.

Il se dégagea soudainement, tombant sur les fesses. Ses mains se portèrent à sa bouche et il balbutia.

- Je… Je suis désolé Vincent ! Je ne… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !!!!

Vincent, semblant plus sobre que jamais, se releva et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- De quoi t'excuses-tu ?

- Mais… Mais d'avoir profité de toi alors que tu es saoul !!! S'exclama-t-il pensant que c'était une évidence.

- Ai-je l'air ivre ?

- euh… Hésita-t-il en l'observant de haut en bas. Non, pas vraiment…

Puis la réalité le frappa brusquement.

- Tu veux dire que tout ce que tu as fait avant, c'était de la comédie !?!

Valentine acquiesça silencieusement.

- Pour m'amener ici ?

Nouvel acquiescement accompagné d'un sourire enjôleur. Laguna en resta stupéfait mais se ressaisit assez vite et se releva.

Debout, il observa Vincent droit dans les yeux, l'air sérieux.

Le vampire eut un petit froncement de sourcils devant cette attitude inhabituelle mais reprit son sourire quand il vit le politicien s'approcher de lui et, le poussant légèrement par les épaules, l'allongea sur le lit avant de le surplomber.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça, Vincent, il suffisait de demander…

Et il lui donna un baiser des plus sensuels en commençant à passer ses mains sous ses vêtements.

**A SUIVRE…**

Babel : On est vraiment sadiques la...

Machan _gagatisation avancée _: Baaaaaveeeeuuuuh !!!!

Babel _regard vers Mach'_ : Moué, on en tireras rien de bon quand elle est dans cet état…

Machan : Viiiinceeeeeuh !!!! Guguuuuu !!!!

Babel : -.- _regarde à nouveau le chap_ C'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensembles…

Machan : C'est claaaaiiiireeeeuuuuh !!!! Mais pas touche, ils sont à moi !!! è.é

Babel : é.è Vui, vui, je sais…

Machan : La première qui touche, je gnape !!! è.é


	9. Bonus : Autorité grandpaternelle

**Auteuse** : **babel121**  
**Titre** : Autorité grand-paternelle (Mici Biscuit XD)  
**Fandom** : FF7/8  
**Genre** : Choupi Kawai  
**Couple** : VincentLaguna  
**Rating** : PG-13 

**Note** : - Fic kiriban pour **machanvalentine** !  
- Bonus à '27 à la maison' . Elle se passe à peu près dans le même timeline que la fic.

**Disclaimer** : Ni les grands-parents, ni les petits enfants ne sont à moi… Veux un choupi Soraaaaa ! TT.TT

**AUTORITE GRAND-PATERNELLE **

"PAPIIIII !"

Laguna se leva en soupirant. Il avait plus entendu ce mot en une matinée que son prénom dans sa vie entière.  
Il arriva dans la cours pour y voir Tidus et Sirius qui se bagarraient. Sora qui l'avait appelé, accourut vers lui en pleurant.

"Ils arrêtent pas de se baaaattreuh, j'arrive pas à les sépareeeer !" Cria l'enfant en s'agrippant à sa jambe.

L'adulte le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler et s'avança vers les deux adversaires.

"STOOOOP !" Hurla-t-il d'une voix forte et impressionnante, stoppant net les deux belligérants dans leur pose, Sirius accroché par le poing au col du blond, Tidus la jambe levée, prêt à frapper son cousin en pleine cuisse.

Laguna leur offrit son regard le plus colérique, qu'il réservait pour les plus grosses bêtises. Ils se lâchèrent et s'alignèrent devant lui, le regard baissé vers le sol, tout penauds.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous bastonnez comme des chiffonniers ?"

Et comme réponse, il eut droit au classique « C'est lui qui a commencé ! » en un bel ensemble de la part des deux protagonistes.

En voyant le regard mauvais que les deux garçons se jetèrent, le grand-père préféra prendre à parti le témoin qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

"Sora, mon chou, tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Le p'tit bout d'chou renifla une dernière fois en se frottant les yeux avant de lui répondre.

"Et ben, en fait, c'est Sirius qui a commencé en disant que ses papas, c'étaient les meilleurs et puis Tidus, il était pas d'accord, il a dit que c'étaient les siens les meilleurs, alors ils se sont mis à crier et puis Tidus, il a frappé Sirius qui lui a donné un coup de pied et ça a continué, et ils ont pas voulu arrêter quand je leur ai demandé et, et, et…"

De grosses larmes commencèrent à lui remonter aux yeux donc Laguna, sentant revenir la grosse crise de pleurs, le papouilla un moment en lui murmurant que tout allait bien, avant de reporter son attention sur les deux autres enfants.

"Vous n'avez pas honte de mettre votre cousin dans des états pareils ? Et c'est quoi cette raison ridicule pour se battre ? Vos parents sont nos enfants à Vincent et moi, donc ce sont tous les meilleurs, vous comprenez ? Si vous voulez vous battre, allez dans la salle d'entraînement sous la surveillance d'un adulte, je ne veux plus jamais revoir une bagarre de sauvageons sous mon toit, d'accord ?"

Impressionnés au plus haut point, les deux garçons n'osaient plus lever les yeux et bredouillèrent quelques mots d'excuse , regrettant de ne pas pouvoir s'enterrer pour échapper au regard implacable de leur grand-père. (1)

"Alors maintenant, vous vous serrez la main et vous vous excusez l'un à l'autre."

Les deux enfants se jetèrent de brefs coups d'œil, limite hargneux, et refusèrent de s'excuser.

"Mais c'est quoi cette attitude ? Vous tenez tant que ça à ce que j'aille dire à vos parents combien ils vous ont mal élevés ? Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils soient fiers de vous, mes garçons, ça m'étonnerait grandement", ajouta-t-il pour bien enfoncer le clou dans leur amour-propre.

Ce fut l'argument le plus efficace et les garçons s'entreregardèrent pour juger si leurs différents en valaient autant la peine avant de finalement se serrer la main du bout des doigts.  
Acte de réconciliation qui finit en câlin général quand Sora sauta des bras de son grand-père pour se jeter sur eux et les papouiller à mort. Eclats de rire et bataille de chatouilles suivirent et l'évènement se termina merveilleusement bien, Sirius et Tidus repartant bras dessus, bras dessous, prêts à aller embêter les autres petits enfants que Laguna et Vincent gardaient aujourd'hui, suivis de près par un Sora bondissant (2), content que ses amis se soient réconciliés.

Laguna retourna au salon où Vincent était tranquillement assis sur le canapé en lisant un livre et s'avachit à coté de lui.  
Le vampire posa son livre sur la table basse en face de lui et lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour l'attirer plus près de lui.  
Son amant se bouina contre lui avec un sourire fatigué, reposant sa tête dans le creux de son cou et l'enlaçant à son tour façon koala.

"Les enfants, c'est aussi adorable que fatigant."

Vincent eut un petit sourire connaisseur et embrassa la douce chevelure ébène de son mari.

Laguna se déplaça quelque peu, se positionnant de façon à ce que le vampire n'embrasse plus son cuir chevelu mais ses lèvres.  
Le baiser fut d'abord timide, presque chaste, mais alla en passion croissante, mêlée d'une tendresse presque palpable.  
Les mains se crispaient sur les vêtements, toute chasteté disparaissait quand…

"PAPIIIIII !"

**FIN ! XD **

Babel : _très fière d'elle  
_Laguna : Tu nous hais, non ? v.v  
Babel : Mah non, j'vous adore ! é.è  
Vincent : Lag'-mamour, je t'ai déjà expliqué que les fanfikeuses n'ont pas la même notion de l'amour que nous…  
Babel : Je vous aaaaiiiiiimeuh ! _court vers les bishos  
_Vincent et Laguna : Help… _courent pour leur vie_

(1) Je fais une fic sur ce qu'elle veut à la personne me faisant un fanart de Sirius et Tidus sous forme de Taupiqueurs de Pokémon ! XD  
(2 ) Et une autre pour celui qui me fera un fanart de Sora en cabri ou en lapin ! XD


End file.
